What have I done?
by julielal
Summary: traduction de The mpreg spirit. Mpreg, slash HPSB, HPDM, SBRL et JPLP. UA. Un soir de déprime, Sirius 'réconforte' son filleul. Les conséquences sont pour le moins inattendues et vont complètement bouleverser le monde de Harry...
1. Etreinte réconfortante

Cette fic est une traduction d'une de mes auteures fétiches, The mpreg spirit, qui a une fois de plus gracieusement accepté de de laisser la transposer dans notre si beau langage. Je suis particulièrement attachée à cette fic, étant donné que c'est le tout premier Mpreg que j'ai lu, et c'est celui-là même qui m'a passé le virus.

Disclaimer: ceci est valable pour toute la fic parce que je vais finir chez un psy à force de répéter ça. Hum hum. Après vérification, il est apparu très clairement que je ne suis pas JKR, ce qui m'arrange vu que je suis bien plus jeune qu'elle. Qui sait, un jour peut-être. En attendant, je me contente de lui emprunter ses personnages pour leur faire tout un tas d'horreurs. Que je sache il en va de même pour l'auteure.

Si vous pouviez me faire l'honneur d'un petit mot pour me féliciter, ou m'insulter, ou quoi que ce soit que vous vouliez me dire. Je transmettrai les compliments à The mpreg spirit, ça lui fera plaisir. En revanche les insultes gratuites iront tout droit à la poubelle, vous êtes prévenus. Ceci dit les critiqes constructives seront acceuillies avec joie.

Petites précisions: ceci est un UA, plus que ça tu meure, et sans la moindre honte. Lily et James ne sont jamais morts, et Harry a grandi avec eux. Il a un frère, Jack, âgé d'environ trois ans au moment de l'histoire. C'est à peu près tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour le moment.

Bon, c'est parti...

L'auteur dédicace ce texte à Reese Craven (alias The Rambler)

Chapitre 1: Etreinte réconfortante

"Coucou? Il y a quelqu'un?" demanda Sirius Black un soir en entrant chez les Potter.

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, et la pénombre ajoutait à l'impression d'étrangeté qui se dégageait.

"Lumos!" murmura t-il, et de la lumière jaillit de sa baguette. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus avant dans la maison, il entendit de faibles peurs provenant de l'étage supérieur.

Il fronça les sourcils et monta les escaliers, avant de réaliser que les sanglots venaient de la chambre de son filleul. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et pointa sa baguette vers le lit, la lumière éclairant l'adolescent en pleurs.

"Harry? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Sirius, se précipitant pour le réconforter. Harry ne répondit pas mais sanglota contre l'épaule de l'homme plus âgé.

Une fois qu'il se fût un peu calmé, Sirius lui reposa la question. "Où sont tes parents?" demanda t-il. La lèvre inférieure de Harry se mit à trembler et il se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

"I-Ils sont p-p-partis avec J-J-J-Jack." balbutia t-il. Sirius émit un grognement mental. La famille était supposée être sortie dîner pour fêter l'anniversaire de James et Lily, et c'était à lui qu'ils avaient demandé de surveiller la maison.

"Et tu n'y es pas allé avec eux?" demanda t-il. Harry fit non de la tête.

"Ils ont dû m-m-m'oublier. Le temps que je descende, ils étaient partis!" dit-il, et Sirius serra étroitement Harry dans ses bras en lui murmurant de douces paroles pour le réconforter.

Leurs regards se croisèrent lorsque Harry releva la tête et sourit faiblement. Sirius lui rendit son sourire, et ce qui les surpris tous les deux, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un tendre baiser.

Pas très long, je sais, mais il y a 25 chapitres en tout. Et puis ils seront d'autant plus vite en ligne comme ça. A bientôt tout le monde!


	2. Romance du parrain et du filleul

La traductrice met en route un girophare rouge pour bien se faire remarquer.

Attention, ce chapitre contient un lemon, un scène de scène explicite (quoique j'en aie vu de bien plus graphiques que ça, mais passons). Par conséquent si vous êtes mineur, homophobe ou puritain, je vous conseille vivement de faire demi-tour, je ne tiens pas à être tenue pour responsable de débaucher les âmes pures.

Pour mes reviewers chéris, je vous envoie un gros poutou plein de reconnaissance, avec des vrais morceaux d'amour dedans!

Chapitre 2: Romance du parrain de du filleul

Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras et tous deux s'étendirent sur le lit tout en continuant à s'embrasser fiévreusement.

Ils ne perdirent pas une minute et des vêtements volèrent partout à travers la pièce, s'empilant sur le sol. Sirius rompit le baiser et appliqua sa bouche sur le coude Harry. Il le mordilla et Harry gémit de plaisir. Il descendit encore , et il sentit le jeune homme se raidir lorsque sa langue toucha un de ses tétons durcis.

Il le saisit entre ses lèvres et eut un gémissement tout en le suçant de manière particulièrement érotique. Il fit subir le même traitement au téton droit avant de le lâcher et de parcourir de la langue le corps sculpté par le Quidditch, descendant toujours plus bas.

Il prépara le garçon encore vierge en glissant l'un de ses doigts lentement dans son filleul si étroit. Harry gémit mais avait toujours l'air effrayé lorsqu'il fixa le visage de Sirius.

"Je ne vais pas te faire mal Harry, ne t'inquiète pas." murmura t-il doucement en caressant sa joue. Harry lui répondit par un signe de tête.

Il fit faire un va-et-vient à son doigt, de plus en plus profondément en lui, jusqu'à ce que Harry se raidisse de nouveau. Sirius sut alors qu'il avait atteint son but.

Il toucha de nouveau la prostate du garçon aux cheveux fous. Il pouvait voir que Harry devait se retenir de crier de plaisir, et Sirius retira rapidement ses doigts.

Harry fronça les sourcils lorsque Sirius fouilla dans sa robe, dédaignée au sol. Il en sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de silence sur la chambre avant de verrouiller la porte.

Il eut un sourire carnassier et retourna auprès de Harry. Sentant qu'il était prêt, Sirius pénétra son filleul.

Comme il l'avait fait avec son doigt, il rentra et sortit encore et encore, jusqu'à sentir la pression monter en lui.

Il bougea encore plus vite, sentant le besoin se faire plus pressant, jusqu'à exploser en un cri qui remplit la pièce, sa semence se répandant dans les entrailles de son filleul alors que celle de ce dernier venait maculer leurs ventres. Il se saisit de nouveau de sa baguette afin de tout nettoyer.

Il retira son membre en train de se ramollir et s'allongea aux côtés de Harry, son corps couvert de sueur.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs contempla les yeux d'un vert profond de son nouvel amant. Soudain, il eut peur en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Que dirait James s'il apprenait qu'il avait couché avec son fils?

Il se releva rapidement et commença à se rhabiller. "Où est-ce que tu vas?" demanda Harry, la voix éraillée d'avoir tant crié.

"C'est mal Harry! Que diraient tes parents?" dit-il en enfilant sa robe.

"Oh, c'est maintenant que tu t'inquiètes de ça!" répliqua Harry, réprimant une envie croissante de hurler de colère.

"Je suis désolé Harry! Ca ne fonctionnerait pas!" dit calmement Sirius tout en remettant ses chaussures.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant l'adolescent de 16 ans ébahi et toujours nu sur le lit.

Il se roula en boule, réalisant tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait perdu sa virginité une semaine après son seizième anniversaire, et avec nul autre que son parrain. Puis il avait découvert qu'il avait profité de lui. Il recommença à pleurer, prenant garde à ne pas bouger, ses fesses lui donnant toujours l'impression d'être en feu.

Qu'avait il fait? Au nom du ciel, qu'avait il bien pu faire?

Pas adorable sur ce coup là, le Siri. Ca me chagrinne de le voir faire ça... Bref, prochain chapitre, Harry retourne à Poudlard!


	3. Retour à l'école

La suite, déjà! Qu'est-ce que je peut être gentille avec vous, dites donc! Merci encore aux reviewers, c'est vous qui me motivez pour aller si vite!

Chapitre 3: Retour à l'école

Harry ouvrit la porte du compartiment, ignorant les babillages d'Hermione à propos de ses vacances.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'"incident", mais il se sentait toujours sale et n'avait pas revu Sirius depuis. Il avait toujours été proche de son parrain, mais il sentait que ses sentiments envers lui étaient en train de changer; il avait beau être en colère contre lui, il avait toujours besoin de lui.

"Youhou? Harry?" s'exclama Ron, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. "Ca fait au moins dix minutes que je t'appelle!" dit-il.

"Oh, désolé Ron!" répondit Harry. "Qu'est-ce que tu disais?"

"Je t'ai demandé comment étaient tes vacances?" répliqua Ron, l'air agacé.

"Oh, c'était pas mal!" dit-il doucement, et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Lavande et Parvati s'installèrent à côté d'un Ron à l'air mal à l'aise sans même demander la permission, et commencèrent leurs habituels commérages.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêtèrent enfin pour reprendre leur souffle, Lavande prit un miroir et du baume à lèvres. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle regarda son reflet, puis elle se mit à hurler si fort que les oreilles de Harry se mirent à tinter.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Parvati. Lavande lui indiqua un minuscule bouton sur son menton que Harry n'avait même pas remarqué.

Parvati se mit à haleter comme si sa vie était en danger, et Harry sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

"Quoi? Vous venez là, sans rien demander, vous commencez à caqueter comme deux perroquets, et pour couronner le tout vous nous rendez tous sourds pour un malheureux bouton!" dit-il en élevant la voix et en se levant.

"Oooh, on est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui!" ricana Parvati en lui pinçant la joue. Il chassa sa main d'une claque.

"Dehors!" dit-il à travers ses dents serrées. Elles parurent choquées mais ne bougèrent pas. "TOUT DE SUITE!" hurla t-il de toutes ses forces. Les deux filles se précipitèrent hors du compartiment. Elles n'avaient jamais entendu Harry, habituellement maître de ses humeurs, crier de la sorte auparavant.

Il se rassit et fixa le paysage à travers la fenêtre; "Harry…" dit nerveusement Hermione.

"Quoi!" aboya t-il; elle se tut promptement.

"Je crois que je vais aller chercher, euh, Neville." marmonna Ron avant de se jeter hors du compartiment. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et éclata de rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? Ton parrain t'as encore jeté un sortilège d'Egaiement?" demanda Hermione. Harry fit non de la tête.

"Je sais pas!" dit-il, des larmes coulant sur ses joues à force de rire.

"Tu es sûr que ça va Harry?" lui demanda t-elle en le regardant comme s'il était cinglé, l'air inquiet.

"Ouais, je vais bien, je sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi. C'est comme si je me contrôlais plus!" dit-il en se rappelant la manière dont il s'en était pris à son frère de trois ans parce qu'il faisait du bruit pendant que Harry faisait ses devoirs.

"D'accord, mais t'es sûr?" dit-elle.

"Ouais, je suis sûr Mione." répondit-il avant de prendre Hermione dans ses bras. "Tu crois que je devrais aller chercher Ron pour m'excuser?" demanda t-il.

"Non, tu ne lui as rien fait." dit Hermione en riant.

"Désolée de m'en être pris à toi Mione, c'est juste que mon été à été un peu éprouvant!" dit-il. Hermione acquiesça pour montrer qu'elle comprenait.

"C'est rien! Tu veux en parler?" demanda t-elle, et il secoua la tête. Le chariot à friandises arriva et Harry sortit dans le couloir pour en acheter pour lui et Hermione.

"C'est tout, vous pouvez attaquer!" dit Dumbledore. Ce fut la seule partir de son discours que Harry écouta vraiment.

La nourriture apparut et il empila de tout dans son assiette , excepté les pastilles à la menthe, comme d'habitude.

"Wow, Harry!" dit Ron. Harry, confus, le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" demanda t-il.

"Tu vas manger tout ça?" dit Ron. Harry inspecta son assiette sans rien y trouver d'anormal.

"Ben oui, pourquoi?"

"Pour rien!" répliqua Ron, et ils commencèrent à manger. Mais Harry se doutait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, Ron ne cessait de lui lancer des regards en coin.

"Ron?" demanda Harry alors qu'ils étaient assis en train de jouer aux échecs, les derniers encore dans la salle commune.

"Ouais?"

"Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec ma nourriture aujourd'hui?" dit-il. Ron soupira.

"Tout allait bien, c'est juste qu'il y en avait beaucoup!" dit-il, et Harry fronça les sourcils. Hermione, qui lisait sur un canapé, bailla, l'air fatigué.

"Harry, tu sais, tu m'as emprunté mon "Histoire de Poudlard" pour l'été. Tu voudrais bien me le ramener, je dois vérifier quelque chose!" dit-elle. Harry acquiesça.

"J'en ai pour une minute." répondit-il avant de se diriger vers le dortoir. Dès qu'il fut hors de portée d'oreille, Hermione lança un regard meurtrier à Ron.

"Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne nous dit pas! Et toi tu n'aides pas du tout!" siffla t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?" demanda stupidement Ron.

"D'abord tu te précipites en dehors du compartiment, et ensuite tu insultes ses habitudes alimentaires!" répliqua t-elle.

"Et ben, désolé!" dit Ron. "Qu'est-ce qui lui prend si longtemps?" demanda t-il. Ils se levèrent tous deux et montèrent les escaliers.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir et trouvèrent Harry profondément endormi sur son lit, le livre serré dans sa main, sa malle ouverte, comme s'il était tombé endormi après l'avoir récupéré.

"Bonne nuit Harry!" dit doucement Hermione avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de lui retirer le livre des mains, puis de retourner dans son propre dortoir.


	4. Envies et Chocogrenouilles

Chose promise, chose dûe, voici la suite. Mais ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, vous êtes prévenus!

Chapitre 4: Envies et Chocogrenouilles

Un cours de potions, fin novembre…

"Harry? Harry!" cria Ron, le réveillant et lui faisant renverser leur chaudron. Rogue s'avance vers eux alors que Harry recommençait à s'endormir pendant que Ron essayait de nettoyer leur potion.

"Potter! Alors comme ça on dort en classe? Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue ce soir!" dit-il. La cloche sonna.

"Harry! Attend!" appela Hermione alors qu'il montait les escaliers en courant pour sortir des cachots.

Elle finit par le rattraper alors qu'il passait le portrait de la grosse dame. Après avoir donné le mot de passe, elle le suivit jusqu'au dortoir des garçons.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle le trouva en train de sangloter sur son lit. "Harry? Ca va?" demanda t-elle, il ne répondit pas, ne releva même pas la tête.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son dos. Il se retourna vivement et la fixa. "Oh, c'est juste toi Mione."

"Ca va Harry? Pourquoi tu pleures?" demanda t-elle.

"J'ai une retenue!" dit t-il en sanglotant contre son épaule. Elle lui tapota maladroitement le dos, elle n'avait jamais vu pleurer son ami auparavant

"Ne t'inquiète pas Harry! Ca va aller!" le réconforta t-elle.

Il se redressa brusquement et la fixa avec de grands yeux. Il se leva et alla fouiller sa malle à la recherche de sa cape d'invisibilité.

"Allons-y!" s'exclama t-il avant de l'attirer dessous avec lui. Elle le suivit mais s'arrêta lorsqu'ils passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame.

"Harry! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes?" murmura t-elle alors qu'ils zigzaguaient pour éviter un groupe de Serpentards de première année.

"Tu vas voir! Dissendium!" souffla t-il à la statue de la sorcière qui se trouvait en face d'eux, et sa bosse s'ouvrit pour révéler un tunnel.

Elle le suivit dedans, et il se mit à courir, Hermione portant la cape derrière lui.

Quand il s'arrêta enfin, elle était hors d'haleine et avait les joues rouges à force d'essayer de tenir le rythme.

Il lui reprit la cape et les en couvrit. Elle resta figée sur place et ne bougea pas lorsqu'il lui dit de venir.

"Non, Harry! Je veut savoir ce qu'on fait ici!" dit-elle. Il lui enleva la cape et ouvrit la trappe avant de la franchir tout seul.

Elle essaye de le suivre mais elle savait où ce tunnel menait. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle risquait de se faire attraper en plein Pré-au-Lard sans la cape d'invisibilité… Elle frissonna à cette pensée et s'installa sur les marches.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, la trappe s'ouvrit de nouveau, puis se referma. Harry retira la cape.

Hermione se releva vivement. "Où était tu?" lui demanda t-elle avec colère.

"A Pré-au-Lard bien sûr!" dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

"Tu sais de quoi je parle Harry!" répondit-elle, irritée.

"Je te le dirai quand on sera retourné dans mon dortoir!" dit-il. Elle le suivit lorsqu'il s'engagea dans le tunnel.

"Tu m'as laissée là toute seule une demi-heure!" dit-elle, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

"Si t'avais pas été si têtue, j'aurais pas eu à te laisser ici!" s'exclama t-il. Hermione dut faire appel à toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas étrangler son meilleur ami sur le champ, sachant que ce serait mauvais dans son 'état'.

"Bon, et tu peut me dire pourquoi tu tenais à ce point à aller à Pré-au-Lard?" demanda t-elle alors qu'il s'installait sur son lit, une fois de retour au dortoir.

Harry sortit d'un sac en papier marron de la poche de sa robe. Il fouilla dedans et en sortit une bouteille de Bièraubeurre.

Son œil droit eut un tic nerveux, puis soudain Hermione fit quelque chose d'extrêmement étrange. Elle se mit à pleurer. Vous savez, ce drôle de sentiment, quand vous voulez tuer la personne en face de vous mais que vous pleurez à la place, et bien c'est ça que ressentait Hermione.

"Hé! T'as ramené de la Bièraubeurre!" dit Ron lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir et rejoignit Harry sur son lit. Celui-ci lui passa une bouteille pendant qu'Hermione continuait à sangloter près de la porte.

"Heu, Harry?"

"Oui Ron?"

"Pourquoi Hermione pleure?"

"Je sais pas, demande lui."

"Hermione? Pourquoi tu pleures?"

"De la Bièraubeurre! Il m'a traîné jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard pour de la Bièraubeurre!" s'exclama t-elle. Harry protesta.

"C'est pas vrai! J'ai aussi acheté des Chocogrenouilles!" répliqua Harry en déversant le contenu restant de son sac sur son lit.

Hermione se précipita hors du dortoir et Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de commencer à piocher dans le tas de sucreries.


	5. Rude découverte

Je sais que je vous ai habitués à updater plus vite que ça, mais vous êtes priés de ne pas me taper, j'ai une vie quand même! (file se cacher derrière un All-Black très féroce) Entre les cours, mes autres traductions, tout ça, je n'ai pas pu aller aussi vite que je l'aurais voulu. Cela dit le week-end approche donc la suite ne devrait pas tarder!

Voilà voilà, le grand moment est arrivé! Suspense, que se passe t-il?

Chapitre 5: Rude découverte

Harry tira la chasse après avoir rendu son déjeuner. Il retourna dans sa chambre et émit un grognement en s'allongeant sur son lit, étreignant son oreiller vert émeraude.

Il se demandait pourquoi il avait bien pu revenir pour Noël. En fait, c'était surtout une question de choix entre avoir Hermione passer son temps à lui casser les pieds pour qu'il aille chez Mme Pomfresh et voir _quelqu'un_ qu'il ne voulait pas voir, et rentrer à la maison et voir _quelqu'un d'autre_ qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Il avait choisi la deuxième option, et avait heureusement réussi jusqu'ici à éviter de voir Sirius.

"Harry! Le dîner est prêt!" l'appela Lily depuis le bas des escaliers. Harry se leva et descendit.

"Ca va Harry? Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette!" dit Lily tout regardant son fils tripoter tristement un morceau de brocoli.

"Oui maman, tout va bien, c'est juste que j'ai pas très faim. Je peut sortir de table?" demanda t-il. James acquiesça.

"Il m'inquiète James, on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne nous dit pas." Dit-elle en se tournant vers son mari une fois Harry parti.

"Relaxe, Lils! Tu le connais! Il nous le dira quand il se sentira prêt!" répondit James. La conversation s'arrêta là lorsque Jack renversa son jus de fruit.

Harry sortit de la douche, de l'eau tiède coulant encore le long de son dos. Il avait vomi tout ce qu'il avait mangé après le dîner. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver alors qu'il enroulait une serviette autour de sa taille et montait sur la balance.

Il fronça les sourcils. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était pesé il avait pris sept kilos, et ce en dépit des vomissements continuels qu'il avait eu ces trois dernières semaines et des entraînements de Quidditch.

Il se regarda dans le miroir, et vit un léger rebondissement sur son ventre, visible seulement si on y regardait de près. Il le tâta du doigt tout en se jurant de doubler ses entraînements en guise de résolution de nouvel an, mais au lieu d'être mou, comme il s'y attendait, c'était aussi dure que l'étaient habituellement ses muscles.

'Non, c'est impossible!' se dit-il, avant de se rappeler de _cette_ nuit. 'Pitié, si Dieu existe qu'il fasse que j'aie tort!' supplia t-il mentalement.

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller, se demandant comment il avait bien pu ne pas remarquer la prise de poids, puis il sentit sa tête se mettre à tourner. Il se rattrapa à l'évier à la dernière seconde.

Il finit d'enfiler sa robe un peu plus lentement et le vertige passa, sa peur de ce qui n'allait pas chez lui de plus en plus forte. Il se rappela comment était sa mère avant la naissance de Jack, et comment elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait plus courir dans tous les sens comme d'habitude parce que son petit frère perturbait son équilibre.

Il vit ses parents en bas dans le salon et décida de les mettre au courant, se disant que ce serait toujours mieux que s'ils recevaient un hibou de Dumbledore lorsqu'il ne pourrait plus le cacher ou bien qu'il rentrait à la maison cet été avec un bébé sorti de nulle part…

Il marcha jusqu'à la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, les jambes lourdes comme du plomb. Lily était occupée à lire quelque chose pendant que James rédigeait un rapport pour son travail, et que Jack s'amusait avec ses jouets sur le sol.

Jack bailla, attirant ainsi l'attention de Lily. "Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller au dodo!" dit-elle.

"Je vais coucher, je dois vous parler à tous les deux de toute façon." dit Harry en portant son petit frère.

Il partit le mettre au lit et James se tourna vers Lily. "Tu vois, je te l'avais dit." Dit-il. Lily l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Souhaite moi bonne chance petit frère!" murmura Harry en lui caressant la joue. Il sortit de la chambre et redescendit.

Il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils, atrocement nerveux, et Lily et James se tournèrent vers lui.

"Alors, dis-nous tout. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas fiston?" demanda James; Harry inspira profondément avant de répondre.

"Je crois," il prit une seconde inspiration alors qu'ils le regardaient avec curiosité, "je crois que je suis enceint." Il y eut un silence assourdissant. Quelque fut ce quoi James s'attendait, ce n'était certainement pas ça.

"C'est un blague, hein?" finit-il par répondre. Harry fit non de la tête. "Comment tu le sais?" demanda t-il.

"Je suis pas sûr, j'ai dit que je _croyais_ que je l'étais." dit-il.

"Tu as fait un test?" demanda Lily, et Harry secoua de nouveau la tête.

"Tu sais ce que ça signifie Harry? Le Quidditch, l'entraînement pour devenir Auror, tout ça c'est fini pour toi! Je te croyais plus responsable que ça! Non mais à quoi tu pensais? Oh non, tu ne pensais pas, sinon ça ne serait jamais arrivé! Tu as 16 ans! Comment tu crois que tu vas gagner ta vie, avec un bébé en plus!" James hurlait à présent, la colère ne cessait de monter.

"Ca suffit James!" dit sévèrement Lily en voyant combien cela faisait de la peine à Harry, l'amenant jusqu'au bord des larmes. Elle sortit un peu d'argent moldu de sa poche et le fourra dans la main de son mari. "Maintenant tu vas transplaner jusqu'à une pharmacie et aller acheter un test de grossesse moldu! On doit en être sûr avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives." Dit-elle. James acquiesça et disparut dans un craquement.

Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains et Lily entoura de ses bras son fils aîné. "Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ça va aller." Dit-elle sur ce ton rassurant dont les mamans ont le secret.

"Non, ça ne vas pas aller! Je sais pas quoi faire, il a raison, comment je vais faire pour élever ce bébé?" Il sanglotait à présent.

"Du calme, on ne peut même pas être sûr qu'il y _a_ un bébé jusqu'à ce que ton père revienne. Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que tu peut être enceint?" demanda t-elle.

"Tu veut dire à part vomir non-stop depuis trois semaine et me sentir comme une merde depuis septembre?! Ou alors c'est à cause de mon putain de ventre qui de voit déjà?!" répliqua t-il. Lily acquiesça et préféra ne pas s'attarder sur son vocabulaire.

"Quoi qu'il arrive, sache qu'on vous soutiendra toi et Justin." dit-elle. Il la fixa, l'air confus. "C'est le bébé de Justin, n'est-ce pas?" demanda t-elle. Harry répondit par la négative.

"Il m'a jeté à la fin de l'année parce que je voulais pas coucher avec lui. Je voulais attendre pour que notre première fois soit spéciale!" répondit-il, et Lily eut mal au cœur pour son fils. Elle savait que pendant les six mois et demi pendant lesquels ils étaient sortis ensembles, Harry avait sincèrement aimé le Poufsouffle, elle l'avait vu de ses yeux.

"Si tu n'as pas fait l'amour avec lui, alors qui? Tu le sais hein?" s'enquit-elle, et Harry hocha la tête.

Il se redressa soudain et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, depuis laquelle on put entendre le son de ses haut-le-cœur.

"Chéri? Tu vas bien?" demanda Lily en regardant par la porte; elle vit son fils plié en deux au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, un nouveau craquement retentit et Lily se retourna, s'attendant à se retrouver face à James, mais à sa place se trouvait Sirius.

"Oh salut, Sirius." Dit-elle. Sirius eut un sourire.

"James est là?" demanda t-il, et Lily lui répondit que non.

"Mais il sera là dans quelques minutes!" répondit-elle.

"D'accord, dis lui que je le cherche, merci!" dit-il avant de transplaner.

Lily se retourna mais la porte de la salle de bain était fermée. "Harry?" appela t-elle en frappant doucement à la porte, un grognement lui répondit.

Avec un nouveau craquement, James se retrouva à la maison, un sac en papier brun à la main et de la neige encore accroché dans ses cheveux et sur son visage.

Lily lui prit le sac et frappa de nouveau à la porte. "Ouvre, Harry, on a le test." Dit-elle, et la porte s'entrouvrit. Lily tendit le sac et elle se referma.

"Si c'est positif on devra revoir les parents de Justin! C'était vraiment des imbéciles ces moldus!" grogna James, pendant que Lily secouait la tête.

"Il dit qu'il n'a jamais couché avec Justin, que c'est pour ça qu'il l'a plaqué!" dit Lily. James fronça les sourcils.

"Alors c'est qui?"

"Je ne sais pas, il ne l'a pas dit." répondit Lily. Le silence se fit et l'on put entendre des pleurs venir de la salle de bain.

La porte était fermée à clés, James prit donc sa baguette et jeta un 'alohomora'. Elle s'ouvrit, révélant un Harry assis sur le sol, des larmes coulant le long de son visage. Lily et James pâlirent tous deux, ils savaient à présent quel était le résultat.

Ils s'assirent de part et d'autre de leur fils et l'étreignirent, regardant le test de grossesse positif qu'il tenait serré dans ses mains.

Tadaaaaaaa! Alors, ça doit faire un sale choc, hein? Et attendez un peu de voir la tête de l'heureux "papa"...

Une review? Siouplé? (fait son regard d'épagneul cancéreux)


	6. Je vais avoir un bébé

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre (et chien fou). Franchement, lecteurs adorés, je suis actuellement en extase devant le nombre de reviews! Merci à tous! Pour ceux d'entre vous qui laissent des reviews en anonyme, laissez-moi votre adresse mail si vous voulez que je vous réponde, et si vous ne voulez pas que tout le monde la voit, envoyez-la moi dans un message privé!

Alors, alors, une partie du suspense se lève! Harry a une discussion importante, tum tum tuuuum!

Chapitre 6: Je vais avoir un bébé

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire James?" demanda Lily alors qu'ils étaient assis à leur table. Harry avait fini par se calmer et ils l'avaient envoyé se coucher.

Bien qu'il n'en ait pas eu la moindre envie, dès qu'ils mentionnèrent que se priver de sommeil n'était pas bon pour le bébé il était immédiatement monté se mettre au lit; mais pour la première fois depuis bien des années, Lily avait dû lui chanter une berceuse pour l'endormir. Mais, alors qu'ils le croyaient dans les bras de Morphée, il les avait rappelés pour leur dire un mot.

"Je ne sais pas, Lils. Tu sais qu'il n'avortera pas, quoiqu'il en dise, et il ne voudra jamais le faire adopter. Il a dit que ça faisait environ quatre mois, donc il accouchera vers le mois de mai. On pourra s'occuper du bébé pendant qu'il sera à l'école, parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il abandonne Poudlard." suggéra t-il.

"On en parlera avec lui demain." dit Lily, et James hocha la tête.

"Parler de quoi?" demanda Sirius après avoir transplané dans leur cuisine.

"Oups, désolée Sirius, j'ai oublié de lui dire!" s'exclama Lily. Sirius lui sourit.

"Ca ne fait rien Lily. De quoi vous parliez? Discuter de quelque chose demain?" demanda Sirius.

"Harry est enceint." dit James. Sirius, qui venait de boire le fond de Whisky Pur-Feu que James avait posé sur la table, recracha tout sur lui.

"Beurk! Sirius!" s'exclama James en se s'essuyant avec sa robe.

"Qui est le père?" demanda nerveusement Sirius. James haussa les épaules.

"Il ne veut pas le dire, tout ce qu'on sait c'est que juste après il a dit que ça ne fonctionnerait pas entre eux et est parti." répondit James, et Sirius sentit un énorme nœud se former dans son estomac.

"Je crois que je vais aller voir si je ne peut pas lui faire dire qui c'est." dit Sirius en se levant, et il sortit de la pièce.

Il se rendit à la chambre de Harry, ferma la porte derrière lui, et lança un sortilège de silence sur la pièce.

"Harry! Réveille-toi!" appela t-il en le secouant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit de qui il s'agissait.

"Quoi? T'es revenu tirer ton coup?" demanda t-il, sarcastique.

"Allez, Harry! On ne peut pas se contenter d'oublier cette nuit?" supplia Sirius.

"Oh, toi tu peut sûrement, mais c'est moi qui vais avoir un pense-bête permanent jusqu'à la fin de ma vie!" répliqua t-il avant de se rallonger, tirant la couverture au-dessus de sa tête.

"Ce n'est pas que je ne veut pas être avec toi Harry, c'est que je ne peut pas!" dit-il en lui reprenant le drap, laissant Harry en boxer sur le lit, son ventre déjà légèrement arrondi; juste un peu, mais suffisamment pour que quiconque le connaissant s'en aperçoive, vue sa maigreur.

Harry vit que Sirius le regardait et l'enveloppa de ses bras comme pour le protéger. "Laisse-nous tranquille, moi et _mon_ bébé! Va donc engrosser quelqu'un d'autre!" siffla t-il avant d'essayer de récupérer sa couverture, mais Sirius la maintenait hors de portée.

"Je suis désolé Harry, d'accord?" dit-il, et Harry se contenta de le regarder avec tristesse dans les yeux. "Je vous veux, toi et le bébé, je te le jure, mais tu ne comprends donc pas? Je ne peut qu'être ton parrain, rien de plus!"

"Tu ne sais pas le mal que tu m'as fait Sirius, et maintenant tu débarques comme ça et tu viens t'excuser quatre mois plus tard, et tout rentre dans l'ordre! Et ben non! Autant ça a fonctionné avec Justin, autant là ça ne marchera pas!" dit-il tristement. "Maintenant dehors! Et rend moi ma couverture, le froid est mauvais pour le bébé!" ordonna t-il. Sirius soupira et la lui redonna.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, et j'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras la force de me pardonner. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit pour le bébé, je suis juste à un coup de Cheminette." dit Sirius, et, la tête basse, se retourna pour partir.

"Sirius?" le rappela Harry d'une voix éraillée, et Sirius se retourna, plein d'espoir. "Il n'y a aura bientôt plus de bébé. Je vais avorter." Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent et s'emplirent de peur.

"Non, tout sauf ça, il ne mérite pas de mourir comme ça." supplia t-il. Harry le fixa avec de yeux plein d'une colère féroce.

"Je n'ai pas le choix, et puis tu n'as pas ton mot à dire."

"Bien sûr que si! C'est aussi mon enfant!"

"Tu as perdu tous tes droits sur lui quand tu es parti. Maintenant dégage avant que je change d'avis et que je dise à mes parents qui est le père." Sirius soupira et quitta la pièce.

Harry se rallongea, ses mains caressant toujours son ventre. Sirius avait raison, même s'il détestait l'avouer. Ce n'était pas la faute du bébé si son père était un enfoiré et si sa mère était un ado qui avait eu la cuisse légère avec son propre parrain.

"Je ne vais pas me débarrasser de toi, je t'élèverai moi-même. Je ne le laisserai pas te prendre." Soudain, il réalisa pleinement.

"_Je vais avoir un bébé…_"

Alors? Est-ce que je mérite d'être immolée au bûcher des traducteurs indignes? Ou est-ce que je me dépèche de traduire la suite?


	7. Tais toi et embrasse moi

Alors là j'ai du mal à le croire!Cette histoire est en ligne depuis une semaine et j'ai déjà 29 reviews! _29_! Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez bien compte! Cette histoire a déjà plus de succès que n'importe quelle autre, traduction ou pas! A ce propos je me demande si je ne devrais pas être un peu jalouse... Bref, suite à la demande populaire, un beau chapitre encore tout chaud!

Je tiens aussi à dire à Misa que je ne suis pas la seule nounouille des deux. Et toc! Nan, je rigole, reviens je t'aime!

Chapitre 7: Tais toi et embrasse-moi!

Harry embrassa du regard l'entrée de la maison de Sirius et soupira. Il espérait que ce week-end finirait rapidement. Ses parents avaient décrété qu'il ne voyait pas assez son parrain et maintenant il était coincé ici pour deux jours.

Il monta silencieusement les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle il savait qu'il dormirait, celle qu'il occupait toujours lorsqu'il venait ici.

Il entra dans la pièce, déposa son sac à dos par terre et s'assit sur le lit. Il était encore fatigué. Il s'assura de ne pas s'allonger sur le ventre et s'endormit.

Ce que Harry ne savait pas, c'était qu'un certain chien animagus l'observait. Une fois Harry endormi, il sauta sur le lit à côté de lui et commença à renifler son ventre en poussant de petits gémissements, sachant qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais s'approcher plus que ça de son bébé. En toute honnêteté, il n'avait pas été surpris lorsque James avait débarqué par la cheminée le matin suivant la petite "découverte", surexcité, et lui avait annoncé que Harry envisageait de le garder. Il était encore plus intenable le matin de Noël quand il avait annoncé au milieu de l'ouverture des cadeaux qu'il était certain de garder le bébé.

Les paupières de Harry papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent, et il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le chien noir. Sirius reprit rapidement sa forme humaine et Harry se leva pour partir, mais Sirius l'attrapa par le poignet.

"Harry, s'il te plaît, écoute moi!" lui demanda t-il, suppliant. Harry savait qu'il n'allait pas retrouver sa liberté de sitôt, aussi il se rassit sur le lit.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, mais quand j'ai pensé à ce que tes parents diraient, j'ai paniqué. Et je suis désolé si ce bébé t'amène des problèmes, si tu veut leur dire que je suis le père, j'accepterai les conséquences. Mais tu restes mon filleul, et que tu ma haïsse ou pas, je t'aime toujours!" dit-il, et Harry sentit des larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux.

"Ooh, viens là!" s'exclama t-il. Il serra étroitement son filleul dans ses bras en faisant bien attention à ne pas écraser le bébé.

Ils se regardèrent, puis lentement, s'allongèrent. "Attends, tu me promets que cette fois tu ne vas pas te rétracter, pas vrai?" demanda Harry, et Sirius secoua la tête en signe de négation avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Ils restèrent étendus sur le lit à se peloter plus tard cette nuit-là. Ils avaient passé la soirée à "s'amuser", oublieux de tout le reste.

"Je t'aime Sirius!" dit Harry, surprenant ainsi son parrain. Il essaya de le lui dire aussi, mais ne trouva pas la force de lui mentir de la sorte.

Il n'eut pas à s'en inquiéter parce que Harry s'était endormi à côté de lui. Sirius savait que cette histoire finirait dans les larmes pour son filleul , et il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre l'amitié de James. Il avait beau le désirer de tout son cœur il ne devrait briser sa promesse envers Harry.

Il soupira et déplaça doucement Harry afin de pouvoir se lever. Il était maintenant roulé en boule, les bras entourant son ventre, un sourire aux lèvres…

Il décida de parler sérieusement avec Harry dans la matinée, en espérant qu'il ne le prendrait pas trop mal.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner lorsqu'un Harry mal réveillé pénétra dans la cuisine vêtu d'un boxer et d'une robe de chambre à moitié ouverte.

"Bonjour!" dit-il. Il s'approcha de Sirius et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Bonjour à toi!" répondit-il en embrassant lui aussi Harry.

"Et bonjour à toi aussi!" dit-il en ouvrant la robe de chambre et en plantant un baiser sonore sur le ventre arrondi de son filleul.

"Prêt pour le petit-déj'?" demanda t-il pendant que Harry s'asseyait.

"Un peu ouais! Je meure de faim!" répondit-il. Sirius plaça devant lui une assiette d'œufs au bacon et en fit de même pour lui.

"Euh, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Sirius.

"Ca me paraît évident, je met du miel sur ma nourriture." dit-il.

"Beurk, c'est dégueu!" dit Sirius en riant, et Harry haussa les épaules.

"C'est un drôle de bébé que tu as là, t'es sûr qu'il est humain?"

"Il est de ta famille et tu t'attends à ce qu'il soit humain?" plaisanta Harry.

"Eh, retire ça!" répliqua Sirius, toujours en riant.

"Fais-moi des pancakes et il se pourrait que j'y réfléchisse!" répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Sirius fit non de la tête.

"Tant pis, pense ce que tu veut." dit-il, et la lèvre inférieure de Harry se mit à trembler.

"Oh arrête, ça ne prends pas avec moi, ça." dit Sirius, et Harry lui lança son regard labellisé 'Chat Potté'.

"Teuplééé?" demanda t-il. Sirius n'y résista pas et se retrouva en train de faire frire des pancakes avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Il les déposa devant Harry et le regarda avec incrédulité les avaler tous, les uns après les autres.

"Terminé?" demanda Sirius, amusé.

"Uh-hu!" répondit ce dernier en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette.

Le matin suivant, Sirius n'avait toujours pas rompu avec Harry, et était présentement en train de chercher un moyen de le faire, lorsque la sonnette retentit.

Il alla ouvrir et, à sa grande surprise, se retrouva face à Rémus. "Je dois te parler, Patmol." dit-il, et Sirius lui fit signe d'entrer.

"Alors, de quoi tu veux me parler?" demanda t-il.

"Oh de rien, c'est juste que… tu me manquais Siri!" dit-il en prenant la main de Sirius dans la sienne. Sirius comprit ce que cela signifiait et eut un sourire en coin.

Sirius porta Rémus jusqu'à sa chambre où ils s'allongèrent sur le lit en s'embrassant fièvreusement.

"Seigneur, ce que tu as pu me manquer!" dit Sirius.

"Tais-toi et embrasse-moi!" répondit Rémus en déshabillant son ancien amant.

Harry, qui était sorti de son lit à la recherche de Sirius, les vit faire, dévasté. Il se précipita dans sa chambre et commença à entasser des affaires dans son sac. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il ait pu retomber dans le piège de son parrain pour le mettre dans son lit!

Attention, restez à l'écoute, le prochain chapitre est plein de tension dramatique et tout! Une merveille! Cela dit il est assez long alors je ne peut pas jurer qu'il sera prêt aujourd'hui...


	8. Presque perdu

Bon, ce chapitre aurait pû être en ligne plus tôt, mais j'ai dû faire tourner un anti-virus, et ensuite ffnet a mis plus d'une heure à uploader ce chapitre (lève les yeux au ciel). Enfin, il est là, c'est déjà ça!

Pour tous ceux qui veulent tuer Sirius, vous allez être heureux de ce chapitre...

Chapitre 8:presque perdu.

Lily était occupée à nettoyer le salon lorsque le feu de la cheminée tourna au vert et que Harry en sortit.

"Comment ça se fait que tu es de retour si tôt? D'habitude on doit pratiquement te traîner pour te faire partir de chez Sirius." dit-elle. Il se releva précipitamment et se précipita dans sa chambre.

"Pour rien!" répondit-il tout en montant quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Elle se retourna et continua à faire la poussière, et ne vit pas Harry trébucher sur la dernière marche et cogner son ventre dessus en tombant. Il se releva et se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre.

En s'allongeant sur son lit, il ressentit une forte douleur dans l'abdomen. Il serra les dents et grogna, se balançant de gauche à droite. En essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose, de se changer les idées, il se rappela comment Sirius s'était servi de lui, et la douleur empira.

Il se sentit perdre conscience et se yeux roulèrent vers l'arrière de sa tête pendant qu'il roulait hors de son lit. Le temps de toucher le sol il était évanoui.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux, il vit des lumières danser au-dessus de lui et les visages inquiets de ses parents.

Sa vision s'éclaircit mais il voyait toujours flou, et quand il essaya de lever les bras il n'y parvint pas.

Quelqu'un plaça ses lunettes sur son nez et des oreillers furent placés derrière lui pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir légèrement.

"Où suis-je?" demanda t-il lentement.

"A Sainte Mangouste." répondit Lily. Harry tenta de se redresser mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger les bras.

"Et le bébé? Il va bien?" dit-il, l'air inquiet.

"Oui, du calme, le médecin dit que c'est un miracle que tu ne l'aie pas perdu." dit James, et il déplaça le drap pour révéler le ventre qui pointait sous la blouse d'hôpital. "Tu vois, toujours là!" dit-il, et Harry se rallongea.

"Pourquoi mes bras sont bloqués?" demanda t-il, et Lily enleva les liens qui le retenaient d'un coup de baguette.

"Pour t'empêcher de rouler et de tomber du lit." répondit-elle avant même qu'il ne pose la question. "Maintenant dis nous ce qu'il s'est passé." demanda t-elle, et Harry leur raconta tout, en commençant par cette nuit où ils l'avaient laissé tout seul cet été.

"Mais on ne t'a pas laissé, quand je t'ai demandé si tu venais tu as répondu que tu ne pouvais pas!" dit Lily, et Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Non, j'étais au téléphone avec Ron, je lui disais que je ne pouvais pas venir chez lui parce que je sortais avec vous." répondit-il.

"Et bien, j'ai cru que c'était le contraire." dit Lily en riant.

"On dirait bien que tout ça aurait pu être évité alors." dit tristement Harry en caressant son ventre. Lily fronça les sourcils.

"Comment ça?" demanda t-elle, et il continua son récit, tout humour effacé, et Harry rougit lorsqu'il expliqua ce qui était arrivé avec Sirius cette nuit là. James était de plus en plus furieux.

Lily (étant une femme) et Harry (étant enceint et 'émotionellement instable') étaient tous deux en larmes à la fin du récit, alors que James paraissait au bord du meurtre.

"Je reviens dans deux minutes!" dit-il en faisant craquer ses phalanges et en sortant de la pièce.

Le guérisseur arriva une minute plus tard. "Ah, Mr Potter, vous êtes réveillé." dit-il en s'approchant de Harry.

"Vous avez déjà vu un médecin pour contrôler l'état du bébé auparavant?" demanda t-il, et Harry fit non de la tête.

"Vous savez que c'est très risqué, vous en êtes déjà presque à 5 mois de grossesse!" s'exclama t-il avec un air désapprobateur.

"Et bien désolé mais je ne suis au courant que depuis une semaine!" répondit Harry, ce qui fit rougir le guérisseur.

Il marmonna des excuses et continua à examiner Harry. Il écarta la couverture et souleva la blouse, révélant en tout et pour tout un boxer.

Il prit une crème quelconque et en appliqua sur le ventre gonflé de Harry.

"C'est froid!" s'exclama t-il, et Lily rit en le voyant agripper les bords du lit. Le guérisseur pointa sa baguette sur Harry et murmura une formule.

Une lumière blanche jaillit du ventre de Harry et des lignes noires commencèrent à s'y former. Le guérisseur indiqua un endroit précis. "C'est votre bébé." dit-il, et Harry prit la main de Lily. Ils étaient tous deux très émus à la vue de leur enfant et petit-enfant.

Sirius traînait les pieds dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste. Lily et James lui avaient envoyé un hibou l'informant que Harry avait eu un malaise deux minutes après le départ de Rémus et juste après que Sirius ait remarqué l'absence de son filleul et qu'il ait commencé à le chercher.

Il jeta un regard nerveux sur la salle d'attente, ne voyant aucune trace de James. Il se dirigea vers la femme assise derrière une table en train d'écrire quelque chose.

"Je peut vous aider?" lui demanda t-elle.

"Je cherche quelqu'un enregistré sous le nom de Potter, il est arrivé il y a environ deux heures.

"Pas besoin, je vais te montrer le chemin." dit une voix. Sirius se retourna et se retrouva face à un James _très_ en colère.

"Oh, euh, saut Cornedrue." dit-il, et une pensée lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit: il savait.

"Je pense qu'il faut qu'on ait une petite discussion en privé, Patmol." grogna t-il en attrapant Sirius par le col de sa chemise et en le traînant dans une salle vide.

"Non mais à quoi tu pensais putain!" lui dit James avec colère. Sirius tenta de jouer la carte de l'ignorance.

"De quoi tu parles?" demanda t-il.

"Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle, tu es le père de mon petit-enfant et tu le sais!" répliqua James en plaquant l'homme plus grand que lui contre le mur.

"Je suis désolé Cornedrue, on s'est laissé emporter sur le moment." dit nerveusement Sirius alors que James commençait à l'étrangler. Ce dernier le laissa retomber sur le sol et le regarda avec dégoût.

"Ah oui, et je suppose que tu t'es laissé emporter ce week-end aussi?" dit-il avant d'abattre son poing sur le nez de Sirius, l'envoyant tout droit au sol.

Sirius se redressa sur le coude en se tenant le nez. James lui lança un dernier regard avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"Tu fais un drôle de parrain et d'ami." dit-il avant de quitter la pièce. Il retourna dans la salle d'attente où quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.

"Mr Potter, votre femme et votre fils vous demandent." dit l'infirmière, et on entendit un voix appeler à travers la pièce:

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" Jack riait pendant que James traversait le hall à sa rencontre et le prenait dans ses bras.

"Viens Jack, on va voir ton grand frère!" dit-il. Ils traversèrent le couloir, Jack riant toujours aux éclats.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la chambre dans laquelle Harry et Lily s'extasiaient devant l'image sur le ventre du jeune homme.

"Papa! Papa! Regarde!" s'exclama Harry en indiquant l'image du bébé. "C'est le bébé!" dit-il. Lily regarda en souriant son mari se précipiter pour poser Jack sur le lit et regarder l'image avec des yeux en boules de loto.

"Môman, Harry a un bébé?" demanda Jack, et Lily acquiesça.

"Oui Jack, Harry va avoir un bébé." dit-elle. Jack lança à son frère un grand sourire.

"T'as un bébé!" dit-il, et Harry lui sourit également, avant d'arborer un air choqué et de baisser les yeux vers son frère.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qui touche mon ventre doit être froid?" dit-il en regardant Jack poser sa main sur son ventre nu comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Le guérisseur revint et tapota l'estomac de Harry avec un sourire et fit disparaître l'image.

Lily prit James par le bras et l'attira à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Sirius?" demanda t-elle, et James eut un sourire mauvais. Un grand vrombissement interrompit sa réponse et tous deux se retournèrent.

Harry avait remonté les couvertures sur Jack et lui, et ils s'amusaient à faire monter le lit.

Ils se retournèrent de nouveau et James continua à dire: "Et bien, je-" mais il fut de nouveau interrompu par le bruit du lit qui redescendait, puis remontait, puis redescendait encore. "Disons simplement qu'il n'est pas près de recommencer quelque chose comme ça." dit-il. Lily eut un sourire en coin et l'embrassa. Ils furent interrompu par deux "Baaaah!" retentissants, et en se retournant ils virent Harry et Jack faire la grimace.

Ils les ignorèrent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant que Harry ne couvre les yeux de Jack. "T'es trop jeune pour voir ça Jackie!" dit-il, et Jack ne tenta pas de retirer sa main.

Soudain, Harry tourna au vert et mit une main devant sa bouche. "Bassin, toilettes, faut quelque chose!" dit-il. Lily et James se précipitèrent pour attraper le bassin sur la table de chevet juste à temps pour que Harry vomisse dedans.

"Je croyais que ça devait s'arrêter au bout de trois mois." grommela Harry.

"Ca c'est pour les femmes, les nausées matinales continuent tout au long des neufs mois chez les hommes." dit le guérisseur en faisant disparaître le vomi. "J'ai bien peur que les heures de visites ne soient passées, je vais devoir vous demander de partir." dit-il en se tournant vers les parents. Ils acquiescèrent et Lily reprit Jack sur le lit.

"Attendez, combien de temps je vais devoir rester là?" demanda Harry.

"Et bien vous pouvez partir aussi, mais il y a toujours un risque que vous perdiez le bébé dans la nuit si vous le faites." dit-il, ce qui calma aussitôt Harry.

"On viendra te chercher demain matin mon cœur, prends soin de toi et sois sage!" dit Lily avant d'embrasser son fils sur la joue.

"Arrête Lily, ce n'est plus un bébé!" dit James avec un clin d'œil avant de reprendre Jack et de transplaner chez eux.

"Maintenant Mr Potter, est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que vous voulez savoir à propos des grossesses masculines?" demanda le guérisseur, et Harry acquiesça.

"Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres effets secondaires pénibles dont je devrais être au courant?" demanda t-il, et le guérisseur eut un sourire compatissant.

"Malheureusement, oui, la prise de poids est bien plus importante, je suis certain que vous vous en êtes déjà aperçu. Quand le travail commencera, vous parties génitales se transformeront en appareil féminin jusqu'à un jour ou deux après la naissance, et bien que l'accouchement se déroule de la même manière que pour les femmes, les hommes ont tendance à "gonfler" plus au cours des trois derniers mois. Rien d'autre?" demanda t-il.

"Le sexe?" dit Harry.

Il pointa sa baguette vers son ventre et une lumière bleue apparut. "Félicitations, c'est un garçon!"

Harry resta allongé seul dans le noir ce soir-là, se demandant comment il allait faire pour élever un bébé seul, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas dépendre de ses parents éternellement.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et entendit quelqu'un se diriger vers son lit, pour nettoyer la table située à côté.

"C'est vraiment nécessaire?" demanda Harry, et la personne sursauta.

"Oh désolé, je vous ai réveillé?" dit une voix d'homme, et Harry fit non de la tête.

"Je ne pouvais pas dormir de toute façon, alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là?"

"Je suis guérisseur stagiaire, je suis de garde cette nuit mais il n'y a rien à faire. Et vous?"

"Je me suis évanoui dans ma chambre et ils ont dit que je devais rester ici cette nuit ." dit Harry, et le guérisseur s'installa sur une chaise à côté de lui.

"D'habitude les gens peuvent rentrer chez eux dès qu'ils sont réveillés."

"Je dois rester parce que j'ai failli faire une fausse couche."

"Oh, vous êtes enceint?"

"Oui, quatre mois et trois semaines."

"C'est le premier?"

"Ouais, j'ai que seize ans."

"Tu sais quoi, moi aussi! Alors tu vas à Poudlard?" demanda les guérisseur, surprenant Harry, qui n'eut pas l'opportunité de répondre parce qu'à ce moment un autre guérisseur entra par la porte. "Viens, il nous faut quelqu'un dans la chambre 265!" dit-il, et le stagiaire se leva.

"Au revoir!" dit-il à Harry, qui bailla bruyamment.

"Salut!" dit Harry avant de s'endormir, toute pensée du mystérieux guérisseur quittant son esprit.

Alors, qui est le mystérieux guérisseur? Suspense... Tum tum tuuuum


	9. Miss Je sais tout frappe encore

Pour me faire pardonner l'attente d'hier soir, un autre chapitre tout beau tout chaud, qui résoud le mystère du fameux stagiaire mystère!

Misa, Maliviia et Pistachedecycy: courage, c'est important de bosser un peu!

Merci encore à tous mes revieweurs d'amour!

Chapitre 9:Miss Je-sais-tout frappe encore!

"Alors comment était votre Noël?" demanda Hermione à Harry et Ron la semaine suivante, pendant que le trio cherchait un compartiment vide.

"Pas mal, et toi? Tu as eu ce livre que tu voulais?" dit Harry, mais qu'elle l'ait reçu ou pas, Harry n'en sut rien, parce qu'une seconde plus tard il était en train de courir jusqu'aux toilettes du train.

Après avoir rendu son petit-déjeuner, il s'essuya la bouche et tira la chasse. En ressortant, il vit Hermione lui froncer les sourcils avant de le raccompagner jusqu'au compartiment dans lequel Ron les attendait.

"Maintenant Harry, tu vas voir Mme Pomfresh , tu as promis de le faire si ça continuait, pour voir ce qui n'allait pas." dit-elle alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

"Pas besoin, je sais déjà ce qu'il se passe." dit-il.

"Quoi?" demanda Ron.

"J'ai dit que je savais ce qui se passait." répondit froidement Harry.

"Non, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?" demanda Hermione, et Harry sourit en regardant par la fenêtre, une main posée sur son ventre.

"Je vais avoir un bébé." dit-il, et Hermione bondit.

"Ha! Je le savais depuis le début du trimestre! Les sautes d'humeur, les envies de nourriture, les nausées matinales!" s'exclama t-elle, et Harry lui adressa un sourire en coin.

"Si tu le savais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?"

"Je croyais que tu le savais déjà, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit quand j'ai vu que tu prenais du poids!" dit-elle, et Harry fronça les sourcils, préférant glisser sur le commentaire sur son poids. Ron ferma les yeux, comme pour essayer d'absorber l'information. Puis il les rouvrit et regarda le ventre de Harry, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir soudain arrondi.

"Tu n'as pas l'air enceint." dit-il.

"J'ai un charme de Dissimulation. Finite Incantiam. "dit-il, sachant que ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal puisqu'il avait gardé ses vêtements moldus sous sa robe.

Sa robe se fit plus serrée et les yeux de Ron et d'Hermione s'ecarquillèrent en voyant son ventre gonflé par la présence du bébé.

Hermione se mit à côté de lui et posa sa main à côté de son nombril. "Il bouge, mais il ne donne pas encore de coups." dit Harry, et Hermione émit un petit bruit ravi.

"C'est un garçon?" demanda t-elle, et il acquiesça.

Il remit le charme en place et ils discutèrent de leurs vacances, Ron et Hermione posant des questions à propos du bébé, et ils mangèrent des bonbons pendant le reste du trajet, jusqu'à ce que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre.

"Granger, Weasley, la préfète en chef veut vous voir." dit Malfoy, et ils se levèrent et quittèrent le compartiment.

Malfoy referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit en regardant Harry. "Ca se voit pas, hein Potter?" dit-il.

"Pardon?" répondit Harry.

"J'ai dit que ça se voit pas beaucoup pour cinq mois!" répéta Malfoy, et le cœur de Harry se serra, comment savait-il? "Je suis au courant Potter, tu te rapelles de ce guérisseur stagiaire à qui tu as parlé?"

"C'était toi?" demanda Harry, stupéfait, et Malfoy acquiesça.

"J'ai vérifié la fiche d'inscription de cette chambre le lendemain matin, et j'ai été surpris de voir que c'était toi!" dit-il, et Harry pâlit. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirai à personne, mais à une seule condition!" dit-il.

"Dit ton prix! " dit vicieusement Harry, et à sa grande surprise, Malfoy rougit et marmonna:

"Si tu sors avec moi." La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit en grand sous le choc. "Tu sais que quand ta bouche pend comme ça tu as l'air extrêmement idiot?" dit Malfoy, se reprenant un peu. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

"Heeu, ok, quand?" répondit Harry.

"Quoi?! Heu, pourquoi pas ce soir? On se retrouve au sixième étage. "dit-il. Harry haussa les épaules et acquiesça.

"D'accord, à ce soir alors." dit Harry, et Malfoy se leva maladroitement et sortit du compartiment pour aller dans un autre, vide celui-là. Il jeta un sortilège de silence.

"Ouaaiis! Il a dit oui!" s'exclama t-il en sautant sur place de manière très peu Malfoyenne.

Alors, les amateurs de Drarry, heureux?


	10. Guérisseur Malfoy

Bon,le site a mis _trois_ heures à accepter de charger ce chapitre (je vais râler, je sens que je vais râler), donc ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'en prendre pour le retard. Par ailleurs, aujourd'hui c'est jour de fête: cette histoire a dépassé les 5000 hits ce matin, et les 50 reviews hier! D'ici ce soir je suis quasi certaine d'en avoir soixante, ce qui n'est pas rien vu que ma deuxième fic la plus lue en a 20 seulement.

Merci de tout coeur à tous les revieweurs, vous êtes des anges!

Le prochain chapitre est asse long, donc il prendra quelques jours. Cela dit vous ne serez pas déçus!

Chapitre 10: Guérisseur Malfoy

Harry descendait les escaliers en direction du sixième étage, se demandant toujours pourquoi il s'infligeait ça.

_"Parce que tu ne veut pas que toute l'école découvre que tu t'es fait mettre en cloque après toute cette histoire avec Justin!"_ lui répliqua sa conscience avant qu'il n'aperçoive Malfoy l'attendant dans un coin, l'air plus qu'un peu nerveux.

_"Il est mignon quand il est stressé!"_ pensa Harry avant de se donner une baffe mentale.

_"Je n'ai pas pensé ça! C'est les hormones, oui, c'est juste les hormones de grossesse."_ se dit-il sur un ton rassurant.

Malfoy releva la tête en le voyant et lui montra une rose blanche. "Je l'ai cueillie pour toi." dit-il en rougissant, et Harry l'accepta.

"Merci, euh…" répondit Harry, et Malfoy termina pour lui.

"Je t'en prie Harry, appelle-moi Drago." dit-il avec le petit sourire embarrassé d'un petit garçon qui vient de faire une bêtise.

"J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée Drago." dit Harry alors qu'ils quittaient le sixième étage à la fin du rendez-vous, qui était éloigné de leurs deux salles communes.

"Moi aussi, Harry!" dit Drago, et Harry l'embrassa sur la joue avant de commencer à monter les escaliers. Ils se retourna et fit un petit coucou sexy à Drago.

"Bonne nuit!" dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Drago avait l'impression de flotter sur le chemin des cachots, et avant même de s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva endormi, pelotonné dans son lit. Il rêva de Harry cette nuit-là.

Pendant ce temps…

Harry traversa le portrait de la Grosse Dame et commença à se diriger vers le dortoir des garçons lorsque que les deux personnes qu'il avait espérées endormies toussotèrent à son intention depuis les fauteuils au coin du feu.

Hermione se leva et le traîna par sa robe à l'endroit où elle et Ron étaient assis. "Où est-ce que tu crois que tu vas" demanda t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés. "Mr Je-suis-enceint-de-cinq-mois-mais-je-me-traîne-dehors-et-je-risque-la-santé-de-mon-bébé-pour-un-frisson-à-deux-balles ?"

"Sache que ce n'était pas un frisson à deux balles, j'avais rendez-vous!" dit-il.

"Est-ce qu'il est au courant pour, tu sais" dit Ron, puis il murmura comme si quelqu'un pouvait les écouter. "le bébé?"

Harry hocha la tête. "De toute manière, je ne crois pas qu'aller faire un tour dans le château où à Pré-au-Lard puisse faire de mal au bébé."

"Non, mais rester debout jusqu'à cette heure-ci pourrait, maintenant au lit, on a cours demain." s'exclama t-elle en le poussant vers les escaliers.

Le soir suivant, après s'être assuré de ne pas avoir été suivi, il retourna au sixième étage.

Il avait beaucoup apprécié son rendez-vous avec Drago, et avait été ravi lorsqu'un hibou l'avait 'anonymement' invité à un second.

"Alors, où on va ce soir?" demanda t-il à Drago, qui lui prit la main et le conduisit sur trois étages, jusqu'à une certaine pièce.

Il ouvrit la porte et Harry vit que la pièce avait été transformée en champ, avec un drap et un panier de pique-nique. Drago avait visiblement fourni beaucoup d'efforts.

Il regarda Harry, guettant sa réaction. "Oh Drago, c'est magnifique!" s'exclama t-il.

"Merci, je savais que ce serait dangereux de sortir et de risquer de faire prendre froid au bébé et tout ça." répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le drap.

"Ca a dû te prendre toute la journée!" dit Harry en regardant alentours.

"C'était pas si dur, et puis, tu es là alors ça en valait a peine!" répondit-il, et Harry baissa les yeux.

"Je peut te poser une question Drago? Tu es un riche et beau Serpentard; qu'est-ce qui peut bien te donner envie de sortir avec un Gryffondor moche et en cloque comme moi?" demanda t-il. Drago lui releva le menton de la main.

"Je me fiche que tu sois enceint, et écoute moi bien Harry, tu es tout sauf moche." dit-il en lui caressant la joue. "Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu te mets ce charme." dit-il doucement, et Harry plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

"Je t'aime et je t'ai aimé depuis aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire. Chaque fois que j'essayais, tu étais avec Weasley ou Granger." dit-il avant de se pencher en avant et d'embrasser doucement Harry sur les lèvres.

Harry avait l'impression que le bébé faisait des cabrioles en lui, il se sentait tout léger. Le baiser était tellement plus doux, tellement meilleur que ceux de Justin, qui malgré la rumeur était le seul autre homme que Harry ait embrassé, à part Sirius.

Il se séparèrent et Drago fit la grimace. "C'était vraiment génial, mais c'est juste que…" dit-il. Il secoua la tête et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, mais Drago rompit de nouveau le baiser.

"Avant qu'on ne fasse ça, j'aimerais que t'enlever ce sort, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose quand tu l'as." dit-il.

"Je sais pas trop…" dit nerveusement Harry.

"Détends-toi Harry, je ne vais pas te faire de mal si tu l'enlèves du bébé." répondit-il doucement.

"D'accord, mais ferme la porte d'abord." Drago lança un sortilège de blocage sur la porte et siffla en voyant Harry se mettre en boxer, ce qui était son seul vêtement qui lui irait toujours une fois le charme retiré. Harry était tout rouge, et Drago soupira.

Harry inspira, ferma les yeux et marmonna la formule.

Il sentit son ventre se remettre en place, rouvrit les yeux, et vit Drago sourire. "Tu es toujours magnifique." dit-il. Il étendit la main pour toucher l'abdomen de Harry, avant de se raviser.

"Tu sais, je ne vais pas te mordre si tu le touches." dit Harry. Drago posa délicatement sa main, et il sentit le bébé, qui continuait à remuer, se calmer. Il recommença dès que Drago eut retiré sa main.

Il sourit et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, mais cette fois aucun ne se retira et ils approfondirent le baiser.

Harry soupira en s'asseyant dans le bureau du guérisseur; quel week-end! Il n'avait pas pu s'approcher de Drago depuis leur second rendez-vous, puisque Hermione avait pris sur elle de le surveiller toute la journée, pendant que Ron s'assurait qu'il ne quittait pas son lit la nuit. Pour couronner le tout, puisqu'il avait un rendez-vous pour le bébé puis qu'il devait rentrer passer le week-end chez lui, il allait manquer la première visite à Pré-au-Lard de l'année.

Le guérisseur Kuur venait de lui faire subir quelques tests et était parti chercher les résultats, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un visage familier entra.

"Quelle surprise de te voir ici!" dit Drago à Harry avec un sourire en coin.

"Je devrais te dire la même chose." répondit t-il sur un ton sensuel, pendant que Drago laissait échapper ses notes et s'approchait de lui.

"C'est drôlement révélateur ces petites chose, je crois que ça me plaît." dit-il en flirtant, en regardant la blouse d'hôpital qu'on avait fait revêtir à Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent, et quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur le guérisseur Kuur et Lily, qui discutaient des besoins alimentaires de Harry. Ils trouvèrent Drago et Harry très occupés à s'embrasser sur la table d'examen.

"Malfoy, lâchez ce patient et retournez travailler." dit-il calmement. Drago se sépara de Harry, le fit descendre de ses genoux, ramassa ses notes et sortit précipitamment du bureau, laissant seul un Harry tout rouge.

"Rhabillez-vous Harry, dès que vous aurez fini vous pourrez partir." dit le guérisseur avant de fermer a porte.

Une fois Harry habillé, Lily et lui retournèrent dans la salle d'attente, dans laquelle James les attendait.

"Comment va le bébé?" demanda t-il à Lily.

"Il va bien, Harry a juste besoin d'un peu plus de protéines. Allons-y." répondit-elle.

"Euh, on ne devrait pas attendre Harry?" dit James. Lily se retourna et fit son fils en grande discussion avec le stagiaire blond. Ils rirent tous deux à quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas, puis s'embrassèrent de nouveau, Harry les bras passés autour du cou du garçon qui, lui, avait les mains posées sur ses joues.

Lily se dirigea vers eux et toussota. Une fois qu'ils se furent séparés, elle traîna Harry pour le faire partir. "On se voit lundi Dray!" s'exclama t-il.

"Essaye de te débarrasser de Granger!" lui répondit le guérisseur.

"OK!" répondit Harry, et ils quittèrent finalement la pièce pour se diriger vers l'ère de Cheminette de Ste Mangouste.

Ils étaient en train de déjeuner à la table de la cuisine quand Lily se décida à demander qui était le guérisseur.

"C'est Drago, il est avec moi à l'école." dit Harry.

"Oh, et depuis combien de temps tu le vois?" demanda James.

"Presque trois semaines, depuis le lundi où il m'a invité dans le train." répondit Harry en se sentant rougir.

"Il voulait dire quoi par 'se débarrasser de Granger'?" demanda Lily. Après avoir avalé son morceau de steak, Harry répondit d'un air dégagé:

"C'est Hermione, elle arrête pas de me suivre, elle à l'air de penser que je 'risque la santé de mon bébé pour un frisson à deux balles' en acceptant un rendez-vous, alors depuis le lendemain de la rentrée elle ne me laisse plus sortir de son champ de vision, ce qui agace Drago autant que moi.

"Il est dans quelle maison?" demanda James, et Harry contempla intensément son assiette lorsqu'il répondit.

"Serpentard, comme tous les Malfoy." dit-il, le visage parfaitement neutre, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant James s'étouffer avec sa Bièraubeurre.

Lily changea rapidement de sujet. "Le bébé a donné des coups?" demanda t-elle, et Harry fit non de la tête.

"Pas encore, et j'espère qu'il ne va pas commencer tout de suite; s'il bouge autant que ça maintenant, je ne veut même pas imaginer ce que vont devenir mes côtes et ma vessie pendant les trois prochain mois." répondit-il avec un sourire.

"S'il est aussi actif que toi je te plains sincèrement, Jack était plutôt calme, mais je suis sûre que mes côtes ne sont plus les mêmes depuis que tu les as mutilées." dit Lily en donnant des tapes dans le dos à James.

"Ca doit être une sorte de punition." dit nerveusement Harry, et Lily haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être, et peut-être pas, on verra bien quand il commencera à donner des coups." répondit Lily. Harry eut un hoquet de surprise, et ses mains se posèrent précipitamment sur son ventre.

"Je crois qu'il vient de le faire!" dit Harry. Il avait senti quelque chose comme un criquet sautant à l'intérieur de lui, et Lily et James s'étaient précipités pour poser leurs mains sur son ventre arrondi.

"Je ne sens rien." dit James, l'air déçu, et Lily retira sa main.

"Ce n'est pas encore assez fort pour qu'on le sente de l'extérieur." dit-elle, et ils se rassirent sur leurs chaises.

"C'est pas si terrible." dit Harry en sentant un nouveau coup.

"Profites-en tant que ça dure mon cœur, parce que quand le bébé grandit, ça commence à faire mal et ça arrive plus souvent." dit Lily.

"Je sais bien, j'étais tout content en le sentant bouger la première fois, mais maintenant je voudrais bien qu'il se tienne un peu tranquille!" Il lança un regard courroucé à son ventre alors que le bébé se retournait une fois de plus.

On entendit des pleurs à l'étage. Lily se leva et quitta la pièce avant que James ne dise à Harry:

"Tu réalise que Lucius Malfoy était un Mangemort?" Harry acquiesça.

"Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Drago en soit un. Il est vraiment très gentil, papa, et si tu veut une preuve je peut l'amener pour vous le présenter pendant les vacances de Pâques." dit-il. Avant que James ne puisse répondre, Lily entra en portant un petit garçon en train de se frotter les yeux, encore fatigué après sa sieste. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il vit Harry.

"Harry!" gloussa t-il de sa petite voix aiguë, et Lily le posa à terre.

Il courut vers Harry qui le prit dans ses bras. "Alors, mon grand! Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué quand j'étais à l'école?" demanda Harry.

"'Versaire!" répondit Jack avec un petit cri.

"Et quel âge tu as maintenant?" dit Harry, et Jack lui montra quatre doigts. Il eut un hoquet de surprise.

"Quatre ans, déjà!" Jack hocha la tête. "Et dis moi, tu as été gentil avec maman et papa?" demanda t-il, et il hocha de nouveau la tête avec enthousiasme.

Harry se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille, juste assez fort pour que James et Lily puissent entendre. "Si tu monte dans ma chambre et que tu attends que j'ai fini de discuter, je te donnerai un petit cadeau que j'ai acheté pour toi." dit-il en reposant Jack par terre, qui courut hors de la cuisine aussi rapidement que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Lily était toujours stupéfaite de voir qu'après quatre ans passés à être à la maison uniquement pendant les vacances, Harry puisse faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait à Jack, un exploit dont ni James ni elle n'étaient capables. Elle se disait qu'il n'en serait que meilleur père.

"Alors, il peut venir?" demanda Harry à James.

"Comment ça? Qui vient quand?" demanda Lily.

"Il voulait savoir si ce Drake pouvait venir pendant les vacances de Pâques." dit-il, et Lily hocha la tête, mais James parut agacé. "Génial, un guérisseur Serpentard de dix-neuf ans qui vient passer le week-end à la maison!"

"Premièrement: c'est Drago. Deuxièmement: il n'a qu'un mois de plus que moi et troisièmement: il est guérisseur stagiaire; il fait ça depuis l'été dernier comme ça au lieu de trois années d'étude il n'en aura plusqu'une." Répliqua Harry, clairement peu ravi que James n'aime pas son petit ami. "Maintenant si vous voulez bien, Jack m'attend." Non sans difficultés, il se leva et quitta la pièce.


	11. Il ne m'embrassait pas

Ca a pris un peu de temps, mais ça y est, ce chapitre est prêt! Le prochain sera là samedi, peut-être avant si vous êtes sages. J'ai mis à profit la grève pour prendre un peu d'avance! Bref, amusez vous bien! Personellement j'adore ce chapiptre, majoritairement parce qu'on y voit Jack et que je le trouve trop craquant, mais je m'égare...

Merci encore aux reviewers, vous êtes vraiment des petits anges!

Chapitre 11: Il ne m'embrassait pas

Environ un mois et demi plus tard…

Lily et James regardaient le train arriver en gare, tous deux impatients de revoir leur fils aîné. Il se déroulait à Poudlard une espèce de conférence réservée aux professeurs, et les élèves avaient donc reçu trois jours de congé, soit à l'école soit chez eux. Harry avait envoyé une lettre expliquant qu'il resterait là-bas, mais ses parents lui avaient demandé de rentrer à la maison, ce qu'il avait fait.

Il les aperçut et se dirigea vers eux, mais quelque chose en lui était différent, même en dehors du fait qu'il avait toujours le charme de Dissimulation. Ses joues étaient creusées et ses yeux avaient perdu leur étincelle, ils étaient d'un vert terne au lieu de leur couleur émeraude brillante habituelle. Il paraissait également fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines.

"Bonjour Harry!" le salua Lily, et Harry lui sourit doucement.

"Salut maman, salut papa." dit-il avant d'aller à leur voiture moldue, que Lily avait convaincu James d'acheter quelques années auparavant. Le retour à la maison fut silencieux et dès qu'il fut arrivé Harry monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Pendant que Lily donnait ses ordre pour le dîner aux elfes de maison dans la cuisine, James était assis dans le salon, attendant ses amis. Lentement mais sûrement, il s'était réconcilié avec Sirius, et même si les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes, ils s'entendaient bien et espéraient que Sirius renouerait avec Harry ce soir là. Il restait son parrain après tout. Peter et Remus venaient également, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois depuis une éternité qu'ils se revoyaient. Ils allaient passer la soirée ici avant d'aller dans une forêt toute proche pour la pleine lune.

Le feu devint vert et Peter arriva le premier. Il émit un petit couinement qui faisait penser à un rat en voyant James.

"Cornedrue! Comment ça va?" demanda t-il.

"Bien, et toi Queudver?" répondit-il, et Peter hacha rapidement et avidement la tête. Ils s'assirent et discutèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que le feu ne redevienne vert et que Sirius n'en émerge.

Il se changea en Patmol et bondit sur James, lui léchant le visage et aboyant. Rémus apparut peu après, l'air pâle et fatigué mais toujours souriant. Après avoir parlé, ravivé quelques souvenirs et blagué quelques temps, Lily entra dans la pièce et Sirius se leva.

"Evans! Comment ça va?" dit-il en la voyant, avant de la soulever de terre et de la serrer dans ses bras.

"Sirius Black, lâche-moi immédiatement!" s'exclama t-elle en essayant de le repousser. Il rit et la relâcha.

"Tu vas où comme ça? La cuisine est par là, non?" demanda t-il. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"Non, on l'a déménagée là-haut!" répliqua t-elle, sarcastique. "Bien sûr que c'est par là, je vais juste chercher Harry!" dit-elle. Sirius se figea pendant que Lily grimpait les escaliers.

"Il est pas censé être à Poudlard?" demanda Peter, prenant ainsi Sirius de vitesse.

"Si, mais le petit veinard a quelques jours de vacances à cause d'une conférence de profs ou je ne sais quoi." dit James.

Ils allèrent dans la vaste salle à manger qu'ils n'utilisaient que quand ils recevaient, se remémorant la première fois qu'ils y étaient venus, après leur première année lorsque Mr et Mrs Potter les avaient si généreusement accueillis pour l'été (à l'exception de Rémus qui s'éclipsait durant les pleines lunes).

"Ca en rappelle des souvenirs, pas vrai Lunard?" dit Sirius, et Rémus sourit. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, quelques elfes de maison entrèrent, chacun d'eux portant un plat en argent. Ils les posèrent sur la table avec une courbette avant de repartir. Peu après Lily revint, suivie de près par Harry.

Sirius remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air en très bonne santé; ses cheveux étaient aussi ébouriffés que de coutume, mais ils semblaient avoir perdu leur 'vie'. Il avait de grands cernes noirs sous les yeux et (comparé à Lily à son septième mois de grossesse les deux fois) ils ne semblait pas 'radieux' comme on dit.

"Hé! Comment ça va?" demanda Rémus, et Harry lui sourit en s'asseyant.

"Pas mal." dit-il. Le dîner passa lentement mais sûrement, et tous les adultes remarquèrent à quel point le garçon avait changé. Petit, il ressemblait énormément à Lily dans sa personnalité, tout timide et renfermé.

_/flash-back/_

_James consolait sa femme qui pleurait sur son épaule. La perte de leur fils avait été dure pour tout le monde. Sirius surveillait Harry, qui avait alors trois ans, et la dernière fois qu'on les avait vu était sur le Chemin de Traverse, juste avant l'attaque._

_Cette nuit là lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, James avait pleuré pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, plus de cinq ans auparavant, car il avait perdu et son fils et son meilleur ami._

_C'était plus d'un mois auparavant. A présent, Lily et James étaient tous deux assis dans leur salon un samedi soir, attendant que Dumbledore arrive pour lire le testament de Sirius._

_Dumbledore était censé être en chemin lorsqu'un hibou entra par la fenêtre. James ouvrit sa lettre et après l'avoir lue il dit à Lily:_

_"Une autre attaque, on doit y aller, il leur manque plusieurs Aurors pour faire le ménage." Lily hocha lentement la tête._

_Ils laissèrent un mot à l'intention du directeur et transplanèrent hors de la maison. Ils se rendirent là où la lettre leur demander d'aller, et ils aperçurent une vielle maison qui paraissait en ruines. C'était clairement là qu'ils devaient se rendre._

_Ils fouillèrent la maison pendant ce qui leur sembla être des heures jusqu'à ce que James ne finisse par trouver quelque chose. Il s'appuya contre un mur pour se reposer de son manque de sommeil, et passa à travers. Il se releva et regarda alentours._

_Là, sur le sol, se trouvaient un groupe d'adultes pâles, vêtus de loques et couverts de sang. James rechercha rapidement son ami et le trouva dans un coin, blafard._

_Il le secoua et ses yeux d'un gris terne s'ouvrirent lentement. Ils s'élargirent soudain et un sourire apparut sur son visage. James le serra étroitement dans ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait…_

_/fin du flash-back/_

Ils avaient trouvé Harry et quelques autres enfants enfermés dans le grenier, notamment Neville Londubas et Bill Weasley.

Frank et Alice Londubas furent également retrouvés, mais malheureusement ils avaient été rendus fous par le sortilège Doloris.

Sirius et Harry s'en étaient tous deux remis, mais la timidité de Harry avait atteint un nouveau niveau.

Il avait eu de bonnes notes durant toute sa scolarité à l'école primaire moldue, mais son état était devenu si grave qu'il parlait à peine, et il ne s'était pas fait beaucoup d'amis.

Ils l'avaient emmené voir des spécialistes et des médicomages qui avaient tous répondu la même chose: ça passerait en grandissant.

Cela ne semblait faire que l'inverse avec le temps, et James se rappelait être resté sur le quai avec Lily pour le regarder monter dans le train, tous deux morts d'inquiétude.

Ils avaient été ravis de voir qu'il allait mieux lorsqu'il était rentré à la maison à Noël, il était devenu ami avec une jeune fille née de parents moldus, Hermione Granger; puis en avril il avait sympathisé avec Ron Weasley.

Le temps que l'été arrive, on aurait à peine pu reconnaître le petit garçon qui avait passé des années à s'enfouir dans la lecture et le Quidditch.

Les années passant, il avait pris de l'assurance, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à sortir avec Justin. A ce moment il ressemblait clairement à James au même âge.

"Je peut sortir de table?" demanda t-il, et il sortit de la salle à manger sans attendre de réponse.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Harry, il était bien silencieux ce soir." demanda Rémus alors qu'ils prenaient le café dans la cuisine.

James se retourna et regarda par la porte, Lily n'étais pas là, il répondit donc.

"Il est enceint." dit-il doucement. Rémus et Peter eurent un hoquet de surprise.

"Tu rigoles, Cornedrue! De combien?" demanda Rémus.

"Environ sept mois, il a un charme de Dissimulation." dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il n'y eut pas le moindre bruit jusqu'à ce que Sirius rompe le silence. "Félicitations Cornedrue! Plus que deux mois et tu seras un pépé!" dit-il en lui lançant une claque dans le dos.

"Merci Patmol!" répondit-il. Il lui fallu toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas dire que Sirius allait être papa. Il ne voulait pas choquer ses amis plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

"Vous savez qui est le père?" demanda Peter. James lança un regard à un Sirius particulièrement nerveux du coin de l'œil, décida de mentir.

"Il ne veut pas nous le dire, mais on pense que c'est ce Serpentard avec qui il sort, Drago." dit-il, mal à l'aise. Rémus fronça les sourcils.

"Il sort avec un Serpentard? C'est pour ça que tu es tellement, comment dire, ailleurs ce soir?" demanda t-il, et James fit non de la tête.

"C'est parce que c'est un Malfoy ." Rémus avala de travers.

"Un bébé Potter/Malfoy? Ca va être un hybride intéressant." dit Peter en donnant de grandes claques dans le dos de Rémus, et James hocha lentement la tête.

"On va le rencontrer quand il viendra ici le mois prochain pour les vacances de Pâques." dit-il avec lenteur. "Seigneur, s'il ressemble ne serait-ce qu'un peu à Lucius je me jette d'une falaise!"

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte et Harry leva les yeux de ses devoirs posés sur son bureau pour voir Sirius se tenant nerveusement sur le pas de la porte.

"Je peux entrer?" demanda t-il, et Harry haussa les épaules. Sirius pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Comme il s'y attendait, le ventre du jeune homme avait beaucoup grossi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. "Alors, comment ça va?" demanda t-il, et Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules.

"Ca va, mis à part que j'ai les côtes molestées." dit-il, et les yeux de Sirius s'éclairèrent. Harry leva les siens au ciel.

"Oui, tout le monde trouve ça génial avant de l'expérimenter eux-mêmes." dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

"Je peut?" demande Sirius, et Harry hocha la tête. Il posa sa main sur le ventre, qui n'était pas loin d'avoir la taille d'un ballon de plage, qui renfermait son fils encore à naître. Il sentit quelque chose pousser doucement contre sa main.

"C'était…" demanda t-il, et Harry acquiesça. "Wow!"

"Tu peut lui parler si tu veut, peut-être que s'il frappe encore il finira par s'extirper de là et je pourrai avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil." dit-il. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

"Tu n'es plus en rogne contre moi?"

"Pas vraiment, j'ai passé le cap." répondit-il en lui souriant doucement.

"Et bien que tu me pardonnes ou pas, je veut jouer un vrai rôle dans la vie de ce bébé, même si je ne peut pas clamer ma paternité. Après tout c'est, ou ce sera, mon premier né." dit Sirius et Harry, une fois de plus, haussa les épaules.

"Bien sûr que tu peut, même s'il ne doit te connaître que comme grand-parrain Patmol. Je m'inquiète juste de ce que je vais lui dire quand il commencera à poser des questions sur qui est son autre père." répondit Harry, et Sirius eut un sourire en coin.

"Tu as tout le temps de penser à ça. Maintenant dis-moi, c'est quoi cette histoire à propos d'un certain Serpentard que nous a raconté ton père?" demanda t-il. Harry rougit.

"Drago, tu veut dire." dit-il et Sirius acquiesça avant que Harry ne se lance dans le récit de sa rencontre avec le blond à Ste Mangouste et de comment ils s'étaient mis ensemble à leur retour à l'école.

Rémus regarda par la fenêtre alors que la pleine lune se rapprochait. "On doit partir maintenant sinon on arrivera pas à temps à la forêt." dit-il.

"On va y aller, mais où est Patmol?" demanda James.

"Super, il est là-haut avec Harry depuis environ une heure." répondit Rémus. James bondit sur ses pieds.

"Je vais le chercher." dit-il rapidement avant de monter à l'étage. Il arriva vite à la chambre de son fils et trouva la porte fermée. Il se énuméra intérieurement les choses qu'il ferait à Sirius si quoique ce soit arrivait encore.

Il ouvrit la porte et ne vit pas ce qu'il escomptait. A la place, son ami était allongé sur le ventre sur le lit et était en grande conversation avec l'abdomen de son fils, le caressant de temps à autre, pendant que Harry était appuyé contre la tête du lit et lisait silencieusement un livre.

James s'éclaircit la gorge et tout deux relevèrent la tête. "On doit y aller maintenant Patmol, sinon Lunard ne tiendra pas jusqu'à la clairière." Sirius s'assit et donna l'accolade à Harry avant de sa baisser et d'embrasser son ventre rond.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre pendant que James lançait un regard plein de colère à son fils.

"Quoi?" demanda t-il.

"C'est moi qui devrait te demander ça!" répondit James avec un air sévère. Harry le fixa.

"Ne soit pas si paranoïaque."

"Pourquoi il t'embrassait?"

"Pour ta gouverne, il ne m'embrassait pas, il embrassait le bébé pour lui dire au revoir." expliqua Harry.

"James, Rémus dit qu'il faut se dépêcher!" dit Lily en entrant dans la chambre. Elle remarqua le regard furieux que James lançait à Harry. "D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici?" demanda t-elle, James l'ignora.

"Et bien le bébé est toujours à l'intérieur de toi, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué."

"Je ne suis pas stupide! Je le sais ça, mais là n'est pas la question. Il embrassait le bébé, pas moi! C'est pourtant pas dur à comprendre que malgré ce qu'il s'est passé il ait encore le droit de connaître son propre fils." dit Harry. James soupira et quitta la pièce.

Lily s'approcha de son fils et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle soupira. "Déjà sept mois, plus que deux et toi aussi tu sera un papa." Elle posa une main sur son ventre.

"Pareil pour toi, mamie." dit-il pour la taquiner, et le bébé donna un grand coup en réponse. Ils profitèrent de l'instant jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix couinante n'interrompe le cours de leurs pensées.

"Maîtresse Lily, madame, il y a un accident dans les cuisines, on a besoin de vous de toute urgence." dit nerveusement le petit elfe.

"D'accord, j'arrive Rahbougrri." répondit Lily en se levant. "Ca risque de prendre un moment, ne te couche pas trop tard et appelle moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose."

Harry venait de finir sa page lorsqu'il entendit un bâillement depuis le pas de sa porte. Il releva les yeux et vit son petit frère, en pyjama et tenant encore une petite couverture à la main, se frottant les yeux.

"Harry?" appela t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

"Hé, Jackie!" dit-il, et avec un petit cri son petit frère courut à lui. Il grimpa sur le lit, non sans difficultés, et passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda t-il alors que son frère le relâchait. "Pourquoi tu ne dors pas?"

"J'ai fait un mauvais rêve." dit jack, et Harry l'attira contre lui.

"T'inquiète pas frérot, tu peux dormir ici avec moi cette nuit." dit-il. Jack se pelotonna contre lui.

"Harry? Je suis plus fatigué."

"Et bien on peut rester debout encore un petit peu, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

"D'accord." répondit Jack. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence.

"Harry?"

"Oui?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que ton bidon est devenu plus gros?" demanda Jack. Harry eut un sourire et posa sa main sur son 'gros bidon'.

"C'est parce que le bébé à l'intérieur est devenu plus grand." répondit-il. La main du petit garçon vint recouvrir la sienne.

"Il va grandir encore combien avant de sortir?"

"Encore un petit peu, et après tu seras un tonton." dit Harry, ce qui fit rire Jack. Mais lorsque le bébé donna un coup contre sa main, il fit un bond en arrière comme s'il s'était brûlé.

"C'était quoi?" demanda t-il.

"Du calme mon cœur! Il a juste donné un coup de pied." dit Harry, et Jack replaça sa main, l'air incertain.

Patmol haletait comme un chien, allongé dans l'herbe en regardant Cornedrue ruminer de l'herbe. Il sentit qu'on l'observait et ses yeux se posèrent sur Lunard qui le fixait intensément, une lueur familière dans le regard.

Patmol se releva et Lunard fit de même, il lui fit un signe de tête qu'il lui rendit. Il était maintenant sûr de ce que voulait le loup-garou et il partit en courant, prêt à "jouer" avec son petit camarade…


	12. Tout le monde dehors

Tadaaaaa! Un chapitre tout beau tout chaud, comme vus avez été de gentils lecteurs bien sages et que vous avez reviewé! Enfin pas tous, mais bon je demande pas la lune hein. Surtout que si chaque lecteur reviewait il y aurait quelque chose comme 7000 reviews, et je me vois mal trouver le temps de répondre à tout le monde. Bref, voilà le chapitre douze. Le prochain ne devrait pas trop tarder, sûrement demain, ce sera la rencontre de Drago et des parents de Riry, attention!

Chapitre 12:Tout le monde dehors

Harry fut réveillé le lendemain matin par un doigt s'enfonçant dans sa joue; il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit Jack qui le dévisageait joyeusement.

"'Jour!" dit-il de sa voix fluette.

"Depuis combien de temps tu es réveillé?" demanda Harry avant de bailler largement; Jack haussa les épaules et vit se blottir contre Harry, qui ramena la couverture par-dessus leurs têtes, emprisonnant ainsi la chaleur. Ils entendirent la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et le son familier des pas de leur mère qui entrait.

Ils rirent doucement et les bruits de pas de Lily s'arrêtèrent. "Et bien, et bien! Encore au lit? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces deux fainéants que j'ai élevés!" dit-elle en retirant la couverture, révélant ainsi les deux rejetons Potter. "Allez, c'est l'heure de se lever!" Les deux garçons émirent un grognement.

Lily se mit soudain à grogner et se jeta sur eux, leur faisant ainsi frôler la crise cardiaque. Jack bondit et s'enfuit de la chambre à toutes jambes.

"Et c'était pour quoi ça?" demanda Harry.

"Pour vous réveiller; tu as une demi-heure pour te préparer et après vous allez chez Mrs Figg."

"Je vais faire comme si j'avais pas entendu ça. Je peut récupérer ma couverture maintenant?"

"Je te la rendrai quand tu seras levé." dit Lily, ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de la part de son fils à l'énorme ventre.

"Au cas où tu n'aies pas remarqué, je suis trop gros pour m'asseoir!" dit-il avant de se retourner et d'éclater en sanglots contre son oreiller.

Lily se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié à quel point son fils était surchargé d'hormones par la grossesse; elle lâcha la couverture et s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, un bras passé autour de ses épaules.

"Tu n'es pas gros, mon poussin." dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

"Bien sûr que si!" cria Harry. "Je peux même plus voir mes pieds ou me lever tout seul. Je peux pas dormir parce qu'il passe son temps à me taper dans les côtes ou la vessie, et j'ai l'air d'une baleine." geignit-il.

"Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es gros, mon bébé." répondit-elle en lui caressant le dos. "Ce signifie juste que tu es enceint, c'est normal. Chaque coup de pied t'approche un peu plus du moment où un petit garçon va venir au monde. Ca ne te rend pas tout excité? Toute la douleur n'en vaut pas la peine quand on sait qu'il y a un être humain là-dedans?" demanda t-elle. Il acquiesça lentement et baissa les yeux sur son ventre avant d'y poser sa main.

"Je suis excité, mais ça me met sur les nerfs de ne pas savoir ce que je vais faire quand il arrivera. Je veut dire, si jamais ça commençait alors que je suis en classe?"

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis sûr qu'Albus va trouver quelque chose." dit-elle en plaçant sa main par-dessus celle de son fils, et Harry releva brusquement la tête.

"Dumbledore est au courant?" demanda t-il, et elle hocha la tête.

"Ton père et moi avons été lui parler le mois dernier. Inutile de préciser qu'il était assez curieux de savoir qui était l'autre parent."

"Vous ne lui avez pas dit, hein?" dit-il, nerveux.

"Bien sûr que non! Personne ne doit savoir si tu ne le veux pas."

"Merci maman!" dit Harry avant d'embrasser sa mère.

Lily ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain et trouva Harry allongé dans la baignoire, de l'eau jusqu'au cou, son ventre en dépassant et ses deux mains reposant dessus. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un sourire; il n'avait jamais eu honte de son corps ou de se retrouve nu devant sa mère.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'à dit Drago à propos de venir ici le mois prochain?" demanda t-elle tout en commençant à nettoyer la salle de bain.

"Il a dit que ça lui ferait plaisir. Ca le rend assez nerveux cela dit." répondit Harry.

"Pourquoi ça?"

"Et bien, il y a le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard et il-" commença Harry avant d'être interrompu par un éclat de voix.

"Lily! T'as pas vu où est ma robe?" cria James.

"Derrière la porte, chéri!" répondit-elle d'une voix forte.

"Et ma-" Elle le coupa aussitôt.

"Tes chaussures sont sous le lit, ta ceinture est pendue à la tête du lit et ta baguette est sous ton oreiller." dit-elle avec un soupir avant de se retourner vers son fils. "Franchement, s'il arrête pas de crier comme ça il va encore réveiller Jack. Je viens juste de le rendormir."

"J'imagine qu'il doit être fatigué. Il n'a pas arrêté de parler et de poser des questions avant deux heures du matin." dit Harry, et Lily sourit doucement.

"Il est juste curieux, tu es son modèle." répondit-elle.

"Oui, je sais, mais c'est fatiguant parce qu'il faut que je reste allongé une demi-heure sans bouger avant que Bébé ici présent ne se calme et n'arrête de bouger, et comme Jack se retourne tous les quarts d'heures et n'arrête pas de gigoter…" il laissa sa phrase en suspens, et Lily hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait. Une tête apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Lily, où est ma cravate?" demanda James, et Lily roula les yeux. "Quoi?"

"Regarde donc dans ton cul!" répliqua t-elle, et il entra dans la pièce.

"Tu peux peut-être le faire pour moi?" dit-il en attirant Lily contre lui. Harry fit la grimace et se leva, enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille considérablement gonflée. "Où tu cours comme ça?" lui demanda James alors que Harry ramassait ses affaires.

"Je dors assez peu comme ça sans avoir en plus des cauchemars à propos de mes parents en train de faire ça." dit-il. James et Lily se séparèrent en rougissant, et Harry reposa ses affaires.

"Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vraiment parler avec toi, Harry." dit James.

"Pour parler de quoi?" demanda t-il avant de monter sur la balance, celle-là même qui quelques mois auparavant lui avait fait comprendre qu'il y aurait une conséquence à la nuit passée avec son parrain.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda Lily en le voyant froncer les sourcils et écrire quelque chose dans un cahier posé sur la table.

"Rien, je vais juste devoir sérieusement travailler cet été si je veut retourner dans l'équipe de Quidditch." dit-il, et James jeta un œil au cahier. Il comportait des dates et, à ce qu'il pouvait voir, il était passé de soixante kilos en août – un poids normal pour un garçon de son âge – à cent dix kilos en mars. "Parce que je doute sérieusement que ce soit un bébé de cinquante kilos." dit-il. Lily le regarda avec inquiétude.

"Tu es sûr que la balance fonctionne? Je veut dire, c'est quand même beaucoup pour sept mois." dit-elle en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le froisser. Il ne parut pas vexé, à vrai dire il avait même l'air amusé.

"Peut-être pour une grossesse normal de femme, mais quand j'ai discuté avec le guérisseur il a dit que c'était normal pour un homme de prendre plus de poids." répondit-il avec un sourire.

"James?" appela Sirius en passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte. Harry rougit et resserra la serviette autour de sa taille, ce qui n'était pas simple étant donné qu'elle faisait à peine le tour. "Ca va Harry! Je t'ai déjà vu tout nu!" dit Sirius. Il le regretta aussitôt en voyant Harry virer au rouge et se précipiter dans la douche.

"Tu sais ce que je voulais dire!" le rappela Sirius en s'approchant de la douche, et la porte s'ouvrit légèrement, et un œil de Harry le regarda par l'interstice. "Je pensais qu'on pourrait oublier ça et retourner à comme c'était avant!" dit Sirius, sentant James et Lily lui jeter des regards étranges.

La porte se referma et on entendit une exclamation particulièrement forte.

"Oh bordel de merde!" cria Harry, et Sirius ouvrit la porte et trouva Harry se tenant les doigts, la serviette en train de tomber.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demandèrent Rémus et Peter en arrivant en courant, Rémus en pyjama et Peter sa brosse à dents encore dans la bouche.

Harry remit hâtivement la serviette en place et se releva. "Ok, tout le monde dehors! Vous vous croyez où, au cirque?" dit-il en expulsant sans cérémonie les cinq adultes de la salle de bain avant que sa mère ne puisse râler sur son vocabulaire.

Harry entra dans la cuisine où tout le monde prenait le petit-déjeuner, les yeux baissés et toujours passablement rouge.

"Tu es prêt pour aller chez Mrs Figg à ce que je vois?" demanda James.

"J'y vais pas, j'ai un truc de prévu." dit-il. "Je vais chez Hermione avec Ron."

"Tu rentreras à quelle heure?" demanda le père, et Harry haussa les épaules.

"On passe la nuit là-bas, je serais sûrement ici demain en fin de journée." dit-il en s'emparant d'un morceau de toast.

"Vous avez prévu ça quand?" demanda James en observant attentivement son fils.

"Ca fait une éternité!" répondit Harry, et avant que James ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Ron –qui avait dû arriver par la cheminée- entra dans la cuisine.

"Tu ferais bien de ne pas te gaver Ron!" dit Harry.

"Moué, meuh hajikohus peuu 'heuhoué 'as mal." répondit-il la bouche pleine. Aucun des adultes présents ne comprit un traître mot de ce qu'il avait dit, mais ce ne semblait pas être le cas de Harry qui répondit vivement:

"Je ne prends pas le Magicobus!"

"Et comment on est censé aller chez Mione alors?" demanda Ron.

"A pieds." dit Harry, et Ron avala de travers une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

"Sûrement pas!"

"Et pourquoi donc?"

"Tu es enceint de sept mois! Tu peux pas marcher jusque là-bas!"

"Ah bon? Regarde-moi faire!" dit Harry en attrapant son sac avant de se lever et de quitter le pièce.

"Pitié, dites-lui vous!" supplia Ron, James eut un sourire en coin.

"Et bien si tu veux l'arrêter je suggère que tu te dépêches." dit joyeusement Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il vit Harry marcher sur le chemin qui passai derrière la maison. Ron poussa un juron, se leva et lui courut après.

Alors toujours aussi bien? A tous ceux qui se sont déclarés fans de cette fic je suggère de monter un fan-club, qu'en dites vous?


	13. Je vous présente mon petit ami

Bon, navrée pour le retard, mais ma soeur est venue manger chez moi et j'ai été au cinéma toute l'après-midi, sans compter que ma touche 'I' est en train de me rendre dingue et que ce chapitre a été traduit dans un état d'ébriété relativement avançé. La suite sera là demain, et attention parce que ce sera le début des choses sérieuses...

Chapitre 13: Je vous présente mon petit ami

Un mois plus tard…

"Ils sont là! On y va?" dit Harry. Drago aperçut alors le couple qui se tenait sur le quai: une femme aux longs cheveux roux et un homme identique à Harry, excepté qu'il était plus vieux.

"Bon, c'est parti!" se dit Drago; perdu dans ses pensées, Harry lui serra la main d'une manière rassurante, et ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Il le regarda et lui sourit.

Après ce qui sembla être des heures, ils rejoignirent enfin James et Lily.

"Bonjour, je suis Lily. "dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

"Harry! Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais une sœur!" dit Drago en mettant en œuvre son célèbre charme. Harry roula les yeux et eut un sourire en coin. Drago l'ignora et mit un genoux à terre, prit la main de Lily, et y déposa un baiser; la faisant ainsi rougir et glousser en même temps.

"Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi te lancer enfin après six ans et demi?" demanda James durant le dîner. Drago eut un sourire.

"Je l'aurais fait avant si votre fils n'avait pas été collé en permanence à Weasley et Granger." répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry.

"Au moins j'ai des amis." répliqua Harry.

"J'_ai_ des amis!"

"Non, tu as des faire-valoirs."

"Ouais, et bien tu en aurais aussi si on les mettait au courant." dit Drago, et Harry fit non de la tête.

"Je ne suis pas en état pour me faire lancer des sorts par des Serpentards en colère en ce moment."

"Ha! Mais tu sais que s'ils t'attaquaient je m'assurerais qu'ils ne survivent pas assez longtemps pour s'en vanter."

"Ca ne les empêchera pas de faire du mal au bébé."

"Un sort pourrait faire combien de dommages?"

"Il pourrait naître aveugle si j'étais frappé par un sortilège de Stupéfixion maintenant." répondit-il. Drago pâlit à ces mots.

"Tu as raison, on devrait attendre qu'il soit né." dit-il, et Harry eut un sourire.

"Je me disais bien que tu te rangerais à mon avis. Je peut sortir une seconde? Ma vessie vient de subir une nouvelle attaque." dit Harry, et James acquiesça. Harry se leva et quitta la pièce.

"Tu peux y aller aussi si tu veux Drago." dit Lily en voyant qu'il restait assis là. Il acquiesça vivement et partit également.

"Ca va là-dedans? Je peux entrer?" demanda Drago en frappant doucement à la porte de la chambre de Harry.

"Oui ça va, entre." dit Harry d'une voix étouffée. Drago entra dans la chambre, mais il ne s'y trouvait pas. Il alla voir dans la salle de bain et trouva Harry penché au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, une main massant son ventre. Il le regarda avant de se retourner et de vomir à nouveau.

Il tira la chasse et se releva avant de commencer à se brosser les dents pour se débarrasser du mauvais goût.

Une fois satisfait il se retourna vers Drago et lui sourit faiblement. "Je connais un moyen de te remonter le moral." dit Drago avant de le reconduire dans la chambre.

Il retira les vêtements de Harry. Ce dernier sentit une paire de mains tièdes masser son dos douloureux d'une manière très sensuelle. Il eut un gémissement et Drago sourit pour lui-même.

Les main s'arrêtèrent après quelques minutes et Harry se retourna, excité par ses hormones en folie.

Il bondir sur Drago comme un chat avant de s'atteler à résoudre le 'problème' que le massage avait créé.

Sirius monta les escaliers vers la chambre de son filleul. Il était à la maison pour toute la semaine et il était déterminé à en profiter au maximum. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à parler avec son fils et à consolider ses liens avec son filleul la dernière fois que Harry était venu.

Il s'attendait à voir le garçon, maintenant enceint de huit mois, assis en train de lire ou quelque chose su même genre en ouvrant la porte. En revanche il ne s'attendait certainement pas à le voir allongé, nu sous ses couvertures avec un beau jeune homme blond collé à ses lèvres. Mais c'est exactement ce qu'il trouva.

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent en entendant un gros 'boum'. Ils regardèrent par terre et trouvèrent Sirius sur le pas de la porte, dans les pommes.

"Désolé que tu aies vu ça, avec Drago l'autre jour." dit Harry à Sirius alors qu'ils marchaient dans un couloir de Ste Mangouste. Drago était parti la veille et maintenant Harry avait désigné Sirius volontaire pour l'emmener à l'hôpital pour un check-up du bébé.

"C'est rien, c'est juste un peu perturbant d'y repenser." Sirius eut un frisson et Harry haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être pour toi." Harry eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente et que le docteur fit signe à Harry de rentre dans la salle d'examen. Sirius repensa à ce que le garçon venait de lui dire et s'assit pour attendre. Il avait trouvé ça légèrement perturbant et pour une raison inconnue, il se rendit compte qu'il était fou de jalousie, souhaitant être à la place de Drago. Mais il chassa ce sentiment, il avait Rémus, il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux.

_"Mais si tu n'avais pas été si idiot ça aurait pu être toi."_

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un infirmière qui l'appela. Il releva la tête, cela faisait déjà une demi-heure. Elle le conduisit dans une pièce dans laquelle Harry était allongé sur une table d'examen, vêtu d'une blouse d'hôpital, des lumières et des lignes sur son ventre dont il était parfaitement clair qu'il abritait un enfant.

"Viens!" l'appela t-il. Sirius s'approcha et eut un hoquet de surprise. Les lignes avaient formé une image. "C'est lui." dit Harry en montrant du doigts la plus confuse des lueurs. Sirius plissa les yeux en la voyant.

"C'est, c'est le bébé?" balbutia t-il nerveusement et Harry hocha la tête. Sirius posa un doigt sur l'abdomen de ce dernier et traça de petits cercles. Le bébé remua sous sa main et ils virent l'image bouger.

"Wow!" dit-il d'une petite voix, et Harry eut un sourire. "Je vais être papa." constata t-il doucement avant de faire un bond. Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Les docteurs ont dit que tu pouvais partir?" demanda t-il. Harry acquiesça. "Habille-toi vite, on va faire un tour." dit-il avant de quitter la pièce sans laisser le temps à Harry de poser de question.

En sortant de la salle d'examen, il vit que Sirius tenait quelque chose. Il s'approcha et Sirius le regarda, Harry vit plus clairement qu'il s'agissait d'un animal en peluche.

"Tiens, je l'ai acheté pour le bébé." dit-il et Harry le prit. "Et aussi pour te féliciter de ta "maternité" imminente."

"Merci, je suis sûr qu'il va l'adorer. Où est-ce qu'on va?" demanda Harry. Sirius se contenta de sourire en le prenant par la main, le traînant hors de la salle d'attente.

Lily et James commençaient à s'inquiéter ce soir-là lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que Sirius et Harry entrèrent chargés de paquets et de sacs.

Ils montèrent en haut et bazardèrent le tout sur le sol de la future chambre du bébé, avant de fouiller les couvertures, vêtements de bébé et autres à la recherche d'un grand berceau que Sirius voulait essayer de monter.

Quiconque ayant regardé dans la chambre ce soir-là, même le cœur le plus endurci, aurait fondu à la vue adorable d'un gros chien noir endormi aux côtés d'un jeune homme, une patte glissée dans sa main, tous deux arborant de grands sourires excités.

Le matin suivant…

Une chouette hulula et vola à travers la cuisine des Potter avant d'atterrir en face de Harry, qui s'empara de son journal et le paya.

"Et bien, ça leur aura pris le temps pour s'en rendre compte au moins." dit-il.

"Se rendre compte de quoi?" demanda James et Harry lui tendit le journal.

_**Celui qui a survécu attend-il un heureux événement?**_

_Au cours des derniers mois, La Gazette du Sorcier en est venu à croire que Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, serait enceint. Bien que cette information puisse ressembler à un ragot ridicule, la seule preuve qu'il nous manque encore est une confession de Mr Potter lui-même._

_Le jeune homme, d'après deux camarades de Gryffondor, aurait eu les symptômes d'une grossesse féminine depuis son retour pour se sixième année à Poudlard._

_"Augmentation de l'appétit, nausées matinales, sautes d'humeur, tout concorde!" commentent deux Gryffondores de sixième année qui ont préféré garder l'anonymat. A cela s'ajoute le fait que le jeune homme a quitté l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor après Noël pour une raison inconnue._

_Pour jeter de l'huile sur le feu, il a été aperçu avec deux amis de longue date, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley (16 ans), dans des magasins moldus, s'extasiant sur des vêtements de bébé; et hier encore il a également été vu en compagnie de son parrain Sirius Black (34 ans), quittant tous deux Ste Mangouste, l'air très excité, avant de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse et d'acheter toutes sortes d'affaires de bébé, allant de jouets et de vêtements à un berceau._

_Le garçon n'a pas désiré faire de commentaires sur ce sujet, mais la question que se posent la journaliste et probablement bien d'autres est de savoir si Mr Potter a fait un peu plus que la fête avec ses amis cet été._

_Par Rita Skeeter._

"Des Gryffondores de sixième année? Mais lesquelles?" demanda Lily en finissant de lire par-dessus l'épaule de James.

"Parvati et Lavande, elle doivent encore être en rogne après que je leur aie hurlé dessus dans le train." dit Harry.

"Pourquoi tu as hurlé?" demanda James.

"Elles sont rentrées dans le compartiment en train de piailler et ensuite elles ont fait tout un plat pour rien du tout."

"Tu sais que tu ne dois pas laisser les hormones prendre le contrôle, même si tu es enceint." le réprimanda Lily.

"Je le savais même pas à ce moment-là, ça ne faisait que trois semaines." dit-il, ce qui les fit comprendre. "De toute manière, maintenant qu'elles sont au courant elles savent à quoi s'attendre, elles ne vont pas s'en tirer comme ça."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" demanda Lily.

"Ca dépends, vous savez comment faire pour envoyer une Beuglante?" demanda Harry avec un sourire démoniaque.

Par ailleurs, j'avais lançé comme une blague l'idée de monter un fan-club de cette histoire, et de son auteure bien évidemment.Face au nombre d'intéréssés, j'envisage de vraiment le faire, mais il faut que je voit combien seraient partants avec moi. Donc envoyez-moi un MP, un mail ou dites le moi dans une review le plus vite possible, et j'établirai une liste tempioraire qui sera publiée avec le chapitre 14. Merci d'avance.


	14. Faux départ

Bonjour tout le monde! Ah j'aime le week-end! J'ai toujours plein de mails le week-end, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des amis! Non, je plaisante; cela dit je tiens à remercier mes reviewers fidèles, j'adore voir votre avis régulièrement! J'attends toujours de voir votre nom avec impatience! Bon, voici le chapitre 14, pas très long, mais important!

Chapitre 14: faux départ

"Joyeux anniversaire Lils!" dit James alors qu'ils étaient assis dans le salon, un soir tiède du début du moi de Mai. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, la faisant glousser, et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attira à lui. Le feu devint vert et, atterrissant droit sur les fesses, apparut Harry, enceint de neuf mois, extrêmement rond, et censé avoir accouché trois jours auparavant.

Lily lâcha un petit cri et se détacha de James (à la grande déception de ce dernier) afin d'aller aider son fils à se relever.

Il la serra contre lui et lui donna le petit cadeau qu'il avait à la main. "Joyeux anniversaire maman." dit-il, et Lily eut un nouveau petit cri de ravissement. Elle l'ouvrit et fut enchantée de voir un magnifique pendentif en argent gravé du prénom de Lily.

"C'est très beau, merci beaucoup!" dit-elle, et il se laissa tombé dans un fauteuil, l'air fatigué.

"Ca va? Des signes de travail?" demanda James avec espoir, et Harry fit non de la tête.

"Juste mon dos qui me tue." répondit-il. "J'ai bien peur qu'il ne partage pas son anniversaire avec mamie, malheureusement." dit-il, l'air déçu.

"Je suis sûr que ça ne vas plus tarder." répondit Lily, et un gros chien noir portant un chapeau de fête en papier sortit alors de la cuisine.

Le chien aperçut Harry et courut à lui avant de sauter à côté de lui sur le fauteuil et de lui lécher joyeusement le visage.

"Hé Sirius!" dit Harry. Le chien se transforma en Sirius, qui regarda son filleul avec excitation.

"C'est aujourd'hui? C'est aujourd'hui que je deviens papa?" dit-il avec impatience, et Harry fit non de la tête. Sirius parut déçu.

"Hé! Me regarde pas comme ça, prends t'en à lui." dit Harry en posant un doigt sur son ventre. Sirius s'approcha et commença à parler au bébé comme un parent qui gronderait son enfant.

Lily et James les regardèrent, amusés et heureux de voir Sirius accepter de si bonne grâce sa paternité approchante.

"On peut lui montrer, Cornedrue?" demanda Sirius, tout excité, et James acquiesça avec un sourire.

"Me montrer quoi?" dit Harry alors que Sirius bondissait sur ses pieds et l'extirpait du fauteuil.

"Viens, tu vas voir." dit James, et Harry se dandina jusqu'à lui pendant que Sirius pouffait de rire en le voyant faire.

Sirius continua à rire derrière sa main tout le temps que lui et James montaient les escaliers et que Harry marchait en canard pour les suivre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" demanda Harry avec amertume.

"Rien du tout." répondit vivement Sirius, et James ouvrit la porte de l'une des chambres. Harry eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant la pièce. Elle était peinte en bleu clair et le berceau que Sirius avait acheté trônait dans le milieu de la pièce, rempli de toutes sortes de peluches. Dans un coin de la chambre se trouvait un coffre à jouets et un étagère contre le mur abritait déjà quelques livres d'histoires.

"C'est, c'est, c'est magnifique!" s'exclama Harry en sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

"Sirius a presque tout fait, je l'ai juste aidé avec la peinture." dit James, et Harry regarda Sirius avec surprise. James sourit et quitta discrètement la pièce.

"Tu as fait tout ça pour moi?" demanda Harry, et son parrain hocha lentement la tête.

"Bien sûr." dit Sirius, et Harry, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, le serra contre lui autant que le lui permettait son ventre.

"Je peut même pas te remercier suffisamment pour tout ce que tu as fait."

"Pas la peine de me remercier, j'essaye juste de me faire pardonner pour t'avoir mis dans cet état." dit-il en observant son très rond filleul.

"Tu n'étais pas le seul, je n'aurais jamais dû ma laisser faire comme ça de toute façon." répondit Harry en secouant la tête.

"Mais tu étais triste à cause de Justin et tu te sentais abandonné, je n'aurais pas dû tirer avantage de la situation."

"C'est trop tard, on ne peut pas changer le passé, tout ce qu'on doit faire maintenant c'est attendre le futur!" dit Harry avec un sourire, et Sirius le serra de nouveau dans ses bras, avant de lui faire faire le tour de la chambre avec enthousiasme et de lui montrer tout ce qu'il avait fait pour que tout soit parfait pour le bébé.

Alors qu'il était en train de lui montrer le berceau, Harry ressentit une douleur. Il ignora la première, mais lorsqu'il sentit la seconde, il porta une main à son ventre. Sirius le regarda avec inquiétude, puis soudain il comprit.

"Ne bouge pas!" dit-il avant de se précipiter au bas des escaliers, et de trouver James et Lily en train de se peloter sur le canapé. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer leur attention; avant qu'il ait eu le temps de leur dire quoi que ce soit, quelque chose le frappa à la tête avant d'atterrir par terre avec un petit 'couic'.

Il se retourna pour voir d'où ça venait. "Tu parles d'une aide!" hurla Harry d'une voix pleine de colère et de douleur, avant qu'un autre nounours ne heurte Sirius.

"J'arrive, pas la peine de saccager la chambre!" cria Sirius, et Lily et James se levèrent et le suivirent à l'étage.

Ils trouvèrent Harry adossé au mur, l'air particulièrement peu joyeux. Sirius s'approcha de lui pour essayer de l'aider.

**PAF!**

Il reçut une claque sur le sommet du crâne. "Aïe! C'était pour quoi?" demanda t-il, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle claque.

"C'est parce que c'est de ta faute. Si t'avais pas été là cette nuit-là, on en serait pas là!" dit-il, et pour faire bonne mesure, frappa à nouveau Sirius.

"Bon, votre corps s'est transformé et vous êtes dilaté d'environ deux centimètres." dit le guérisseur en rabattant le drap sur les jambes de Harry. "C'est ce qu'on appelle le pré-travail, ou des contractions de Braxton Hicks, c'est un peu la façon du corps de se préparer à la naissance proprement dite." dit-il. Harry hocha la tête, Lily et James à ses côtés, et Sirius faisant les cent pas.

"Alors c'est pour bientôt?" demanda t-il.

"Oui, très bientôt; ça pourrait être quelques heures, deux jours, une semaine au maximum." répondit-il, et Harry acquiesça de nouveau.

Alors, suspense! Combien de temps avant que le bébé n'arrive? Que va dire Drago? Sirius va t-il exploser d'excitation? Toutes les réponses bientôt!


	15. Potions et travail

Tadaaaa! Le grand chapitre est arrivé! Laissez-moi vous le dire, j'adoooore ce chapitre!

Chapitre 15: Potions et travail

Cinq jours plus tard…

Harry battit des paupières et ouvrit lentement les yeux en regardant par l'interstice entre les rideaux de son lit.

Il ressentit une crampe dans le ventre comme la nuit précédente, et la même douleur dans le dos, excepté que cette fois c'était un peu plus fort. Il mit ça sur le compte des petits malheurs inhérents à la grossesse, lança le charme de Dissimulation et s'habilla.

La douleur s'intensifia lentement, et c'est en cours de Potions que Harry se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il s'accrocha au bord de son bureau alors que Rogue traînait autour des tables, et Hermione lui jeta un regard inquiet. Il lui sourit et elle se retourna pour finir sa potion.

Il se leva alors que les crampes régressaient légèrement, et il était en train de verser dans sa préparation des excréments de cafard en poudre lorsqu'il sentit une douleur très vive et que quelque chose d'humide se mit à couler entre ses jambes, trempant son uniforme. Il baissa les yeux et vit de l'eau ruisseler sur le sol

Il resta planté là, sous le choc, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne se retourne de nouveau vers lui.

"Pourquoi le sol est mouillé?" demanda t-elle, et Harry ferma les yeux sous la douleur.

"Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux." dit-il, et elle eut un hoquet silencieux.

"Maintenant, qu'ajouteriez-vous si vous vouliez inverser les effets de la potion?" demanda Rogue, et la main d'Hermione s'envola, non pas pour répondre mais pour essayer de faire sortir Harry de la classe.

"Personne?" dit-il en ignorant le fait qu'elle agitait frénétiquement la main.

Harry releva la tête et vit Drago le regarder avec inquiétude.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" articula t-il silencieusement, et pour toute réponse Harry porta une main à son ventre caché.

Drago pâlit, et abandonnant toutes les précautions prises pour garder le secret, leva la main.

"Oui, Drago?" demanda Rogue.

"Je crois que le travail de Harry a commencé, monsieur." dit-il, et le cachot se remplit de murmures. Drago ne prit pas le temps de se sentir embarrassé et sauta vivement par dessus son bureau pour aider son amoureux à se lever.

Hermione prit son autre bras pendant que Ron restait figé sur place, stupéfait, au même titre que le reste de la classe.

"Granger, va envoyer Hedwige à ses parents, dis-leur de nous retrouver à Ste Mangouste le plus vite possible!" dit Drago, et Hermione partit en courant.

"Viens Harry, on y va, ça va aller." dit Drago sur un ton rassurant en aidant Harry à entrer dans la cheminée.

"Ste Mangouste!" hurla t-il, et ils disparurent tous les deux.

Après avoir envoyé la lettre, Hermione prit rapidement la poudre de Cheminette jusqu'à l'hôpital e trouva Drago aux prises avec la réceptionniste. Elle fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers eux. "Je suis désolée monsieur, mais vous avez dit que vous-même n'étiez ni le père du bébé ni un membre de la famille, alors vous ne pouvez pas rentrer!" dit-elle.

"Excusez-moi?" demanda Hermione, et la réceptionniste se tourna vers elle.

"Oui ma chérie."

"N'essaye même pas, Granger!" aboya Drago.

"Chut vous! Qu'y a t-il mademoiselle?" demanda t-elle.

"Mon ami viens juste d'arriver, et je sais que je ne suis pas de la famille mais est-ce que je pourrais rester avec lui jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses parents, s'il vous plaît?" La femme la regarda avec un air sceptique.

"Vous portez un uniforme de Poudlard, vous ne devez pas aller en cours?" demanda t-elle. Hermione acquiesça lentement.

"Désolé mais non, vous ne pourrez pas le voir avant que le bébé ne soit né." dit-elle et Hermione soupira, avant de traîner derrière elle un Drago protestant avec véhémence.

Six heures plus tard…

Le temps que les Aurors ne reviennent au quartier général, il faisait déjà noir. James ne pensait qu'à rentrer à la maison, se mettre dans un bon bain chaud, et éventuellement demander à Lily de l'y rejoindre; lorsqu'il vit une chouette blanche comme neige sur son bureau: Hedwige.

Dès qu'elle l'aperçut elle se précipita sur lui et commença à l'inciter à prendre la lettre. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Lily en s'approchant de lui alors qu'il l'ouvrait.

"Oh merde!" murmura t-il en lisant précipitamment le gribouillis.

_Mr et Mrs Potter,_

_Harry en travail. Venez à Ste Mangouste, AVQP_

_Hermione_.

"Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé?" demande t-il à la secrétaire, qui releva la tête.

"Oh, il y a environ sept heures, pourquoi?" demanda t-elle, et James dut user de toute sa patience pour ne pas l'étrangler.

"Hé Cornedrue! Attends!" dit Sirius alors que James et Lily se préparaient à transplaner.

"Peut pas!" dit-il avant de bourrer la lettre dans la main de Sirius et de disparaître.

Il lut la lettre et se sentit pris par l'excitation. Il transplana chez lui et s'allongea sur le lit, rêvassant. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche, mais alors qu'il se tenait sous le jet, de l'eau chaude coulant le long de son dos, il se sentit coupable. Il était là en train de prendre du bon temps alors que quelque part à Ste Mangouste Harry était en train de donner naissance (dans la douleur sans aucun doute) à son fils. Il sortit rapidement, s'habilla, et transplana à Ste Mangouste.

"Où sont-ils?" demanda Harry alors qu'une jeune et jolie infirmière lui épongeait le front.

"Je ne suis pas sûre." dit-elle avant de partir pour aller chercher des morceaux de glaçe pour lui.

A ce moment là, Lily et James débarquèrent dans la chambre, morts d'inquiétude.

"Je suis désolée, bébé, on est en retard, on vient juste d'avoir la lettre." s'excusa Lily. Une contraction se termina et Harry se laissa retomber sur le lit.

"Je ne veux plus avoir un bébé." dit-il avec un regard plein de supplication à sa mère, pendant que son père lui prenait la main.

"C'est un peu tard pour ça." dit James, mais Harry ne put pas répondre à cause d'une contraction qui ravagea son corps. Il serra la main de James de toutes ses forces, et ce dernier était certain d'avoir entendu les os craquer.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera bientôt fini. Il est dilaté de combien?" demanda Lily à une infirmière qui venait d'entrer.

Elle se pencha pour contrôler et releva la tête. "Deux centimètres et demi." dit-elle. Harry grogna.

"Vous êtes en train de me dire que je fais ça depuis huit heures pour seulement un demi centimètre!" dit-il à travers des dents serrées, et elle le regarda avec compassion.

"Pour tout dire, les tests montrent que vos étiez en travail doux depuis environ hier soir." dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce. Harry cria et lui jeta un sac de transfusion à la tête.

"Tu veut que j'aille te chercher quelque chose mon chéri?" demanda Lily, et Harry fit non de la tête.

"Je reviens dans une minute, d'accord?" dit James, et Harry hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

"Tu es sûr que ça va aller?" demanda Lily à son mari, qui acquiesça.

"Il s'en sortira, reposons nous juste quelques minutes, on a eu une longue journée." Dit James alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans une chambre vide faite pour les visiteurs qui passaient la nuit sur place, un cas rare.

"D'accord, si tu es sûr." dit Lily en s'allongeant sur le lit, James à ses côtés. Il l'entoura de ses bras et tous deux tombèrent immédiatement endormis.

En entrant dans le couloir qu'on lui avait indiqué, Sirius entendit des hurlements. Il s'approcha et constata que son propre filleul était la source du bruit. Il se précipita et Harry s'arrêta et le regarda, les yeux pleins de douleur, les sourcils trempés de sueur, des larmes courant sur ses joues.

"Pourquoi tu es tout seul? Où sont tes parents?" demanda t-il, et Harry étouffa un sanglot.

"Ils ont dit qu'ils reviendraient dans une minute, c'était il y a une demi-heure." dit-il.

"Je vais les chercher." dit Sirius avant de se lever pour partir, mais Harry l'attrapa par la main.

"Non, reste." le supplia Harry, et Sirius s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et lui caressa la main.

"Ca fait vraiment mal, Sirius." dit Harry, l'air à l'agonie. Sirius pouvait presque ressentir la douleur en l'entendant parler.

"Je sais chéri, je sais, essaye de ne pas penser à la douleur. De quoi tu veux parler? Pourquoi pas de prénoms? Comment tu vas l'appeler ce petit?" demanda t-il.

"Je suis pas sûr, j'ai quelques idées mais je préfère attendre de le voir d'abord." dit Harry, et Sirius hocha la tête.

"Lesquels?" demanda t-il après qu'une autre contraction fut passée. Il dit à Sirius les cinq prénoms qu'il envisageait.

"Ce sont de jolis noms." dit-il, et pour la première fois depuis neuf heures, Harry sourit.

"Vraiment?"

"Oui." répondit Sirius, et un infirmière osa alors enfin rerentrer dans la chambre. Elle contrôla l'état de Harry et repartit sans un mot.

"Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle est venue?" demanda t-il, et Sirius haussa les épaules avant de regarder sous le drap qui recouvrait la moitié inférieure de Harry.

"Urgh!" répondit Sirius en voyant la petite ouverture qui se formait au milieu d'un gros bazar ensanglanté.

"Ca à l'air de quoi?" demanda t-il. Sirius frissonna.

"Tu ne veux pas le savoir!" dit-il.

"Ouais, maintenant que tu le dis, non." répondit-il. Une nouvelle infirmière entra et l'examina.

"On en est à combien?" demanda Harry.

"Cinq centimètres, ça avance." dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

"Tu te rapproches," dit Sirius, "ce ne sera plus très long maintenant." A leur surprise commune, il embrassa Harry sur le front.

Ils rougirent tous deux, et aucun des d'eux n'eut vraiment le loisir de faire la conversation car les contractions commencèrent à se rapprocher et à augmenter en intensité.

Bien que les contractions furent nombreuses, il fallut encore deux à trois heures avant que le sage-femme ne décide que Harry était prêt à aller en salle d'accouchement.

Sirius le suivit et dès qu'il le put, reprit la main de Harry dans la sienne.

"Faites le sortir, pitié…" supplia Harry, et le guérisseur entra enfin.

"Bonjour Mr Potter, je me disais bien que je vous verrai bientôt." dit-il, et Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier.

"Bouclez-la et sortez ce bébé de moi!" aboya Harry; le guérisseur se contenta de sourire, et Sirius était sûr que Harry était à deux doigts de le tuer.

"A la prochaine contraction, poussez!" dit-il, et Harry hocha la tête.

La contraction arriva et Sirius l'encouragea pendant qu'il hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons.

"Je peux pas!" hoqueta Harry après une demi-heure de poussée.

"Justes encore quelques fois et tout sera fini." le rassura Sirius. Harry poussa de toutes les forces qui lui restaient, il eut l'impression qu'on le retournait comme un gant.

"Je vois la tête!" cria le guérisseur, et Sirius regarda vers le bas et vit quelque chose sortir de l'endroit entre les jambes de Harry.

"Presque fini!" dit Sirius, et alors que Harry poussa de nouveau, un cri aigu remplit la salle.

"La tête est sortie. Merlin, il pleure alors qu'il n'est même pas encore né! Un petite dernière pour les épaules." dit le guérisseur, et après une dernière poussée un petit garçon vagissant avec quelques mèches de cheveux noirs collées sur son petit visage renfrogné se retrouva dans les bras du guérisseur.

Ils coupèrent le cordon ombilical et l'emballèrent dans une couverture avant de le tendre à Harry. Il posa un regard épuisé sur son fils, qui s'arrêta de pleurer pour le fixer.

"Il est magnifique." dit doucement Harry, avant que la sage-femme n'emmène le bébé pour le nettoyer.

"Tout comme toi." dit Sirius en baissant les yeux, Harry croisa son regard et ils s'embrassèrent profondément sur les lèvres.

"J'ai attendu ça pendant des mois." dit Harry avec un sourire.

Alors, à votre avis, comment va s'appeller le petit bout? A qui va t-il ressembler?

"Moi aussi." répondit Sirius, et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, approfondissant le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent se séparer pour que l'équipe médicale emmène Harry dans sa chambre.

HH


	16. Crosby Sirius Potter

Je sais que j'avais promis ce chapitre pour hier, mais j'ai malheureusement été saisie d'une monumentale crise de flemme. A cela s'ajoute le fait que je n'étais pas très contente, je me suis rendue compte que les reviews étaient à chaque chapitre moins nombreuses. Je ne vous félicite pas... Merci de tout coeur aux adorables gens qui prennent la peine de me laisser un petit mot, je vous aime!Veuillez donc me pardonner pour le retard... Bon, ce chapitre fait avancer les choses et éclaircit la relation de Sirius et Harry. J'ai cru comprendre que certains n'étaient pas ravi de leur baiser, et bien il va falloir s'y faire, j'en ai peur!

Chapitre 16:Crosby Sirius Potter

Harry, épuisé par 24 heures de travail, s'endormit dès qu'on le ramena dans son lit. Sirius resta là à le contempler jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une infirmière.

"Excusez-moi," lui demanda t-il." Où est-ce que je pourrais trouver mon fils? On vient de l'emmener pour le nettoyer." dit-il.

"Suivez-moi." répondit-elle, il se leva et l'accompagna le long d'un couloir jusqu'à une grande double porte vitrée.

"Vous allez par là et vous me montrez lequel est le votre." dit-elle en lui montrant la fenêtre.

Il y alla et examina les différents bébés pendant que l'infirmière pénétrait dans la pièce; il y avait de nombreux petits berceaux et des couveuses. Il reconnut immédiatement l'adorable nouveau-né près du fond. Elle le prit dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce, montra à Sirius comment le tenir correctement, et lui remit son fils. Il le contempla avec émerveillement; ce petit être s'était déjà emparé de son cœur.

James ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda sa montre. Il bondit, le petit matin était déjà là. De manière assez surprenante, Lily ne se réveilla pas, et James se précipita hors de la chambre pour aller dans l'aile dans laquelle Harry se trouvait auparavant. Il paniqua en ne le trouvant nulle part et courut à la réception où il poussa tout le monde pour atteindre le début de la queue, et une sorcière irritable lui indiqua qu'on l'avait changé de chambre. Il repartit en courant à travers les portes.

Sirius se trouvait là, assis à côté du lit, tenant dans ses bras un petit tas de couvertures bleues. En voyant James s'approcher il lui adressa un sourire.

"Salut Cornedrue." murmura t-il. James regarda son petit-fils: le petit bébé dormait profondément dans les bras de Sirius; son visage était exactement comme celui de Harry, avec la peau de porcelaine et les lèvres pleines typiques des Potter, à l'exception de son nez, légèrement retroussé de manière très aristocratique, hérité des Black.

"Rémus et moi t'avions pourtant dit d'arrêter de faire ça à tes cheveux en troisième année!" dit Sirius en retirant la couverture de la petite tête, révélant quelques mèches de cheveux ébouriffés. "C'est passé jusqu'à ton petit-fils." dit-il, faisant rire James. Le bébé remua un peu et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Si James avait eu le moindre doute quant au fait que Sirius était son père, ils aurait été immédiatement détrompé: le bébé le regardait avec curiosité de ses grands yeux gris, les mêmes que ceux de son père.

"Comment il s'appelle?" demanda James, et Sirius haussa les épaules.

"Je ne suis pas sûr. Harry s'est endormi après qu'on l'ait amené ici." dit-il en regardant l'adolescent parti au pays des rêves. "Il a essayé d'être courageux mais ça devait vraiment être douloureux parce, il pleurait et suppliait pour que ça s'arrête."

"Ouais, je m'en doute en comparant à ce que ça a été pour Lily, et elle avait un an de plus que lui quand elle l'a eu." dit James avec un frisson. Le bébé commença à se rendormir et Sirius le replaça dans le berceau, près du lit. "Tu crois que je devrais réveiller Lily?" demanda James, mais son ami fit non de la tête.

"Laisse-la dormir un peu. Tant que j'y pense, où est Jack?" demanda Sirius. James pâlit.

"Oh mon dieu, il est toujours chez Mrs Figg!" dit-il avant de transplaner.

Sirius regarda Harry qui commençait à s'agiter. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

"Hé!" dit Sirius, et le jeune homme s'assit et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres. "Alors c'est du sérieux cette fois?" demanda t-il. Harry hocha la tête.

"Si tu ne me trompes pas encore bien entendu."

"Et bien, ça risque de prendre du temps pour rompre avec Rémus. La vache, il va être triste, ou furax, je ne sais pas lequel des deux…"

"Même chose pour Drago."

"Une condition pour toi quand même, je t'en prie ne vas pas le dire à tes parents cette fois, ton père a failli me tuer."

"Tu l'avais cherché!"

"C'est vrai. Alors tu es prêt à voir ton fils?" demanda Sirius en retirant le bébé du couffin.

Il le tendit à Harry, et le petit se réveilla avec un grand bâillement. "Pas mon fils, _notre_ fils." le corrigea Harry.

"D'accord, alors comment va t'on nommer _notre_ fils?" demanda Sirius.

"Et bien, vu les autres noms, je pense que ce petit est un Crosby." dit Harry.

"Crosby hein, et le second prénom?"

"Sirius, comme son père bien sûr!" répondit Harry comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

"Crosby Sirius Potter, qu'est-ce que tu en dis mon grand?" demanda Sirius, et le bébé émit un petit gargouillis.

"Je prends ça pour un oui." dit Harry avec un petit rire.

"Tu sais, il est beaucoup plus joli vu du dehors." dit Sirius, et Harry roula les yeux.

Sirius bailla. "Je crois qu'il est temps que quelqu'un rentre se coucher!" dit Harry. Sirius déposa un baiser sur sa joue et embrassa Crosby avant de transplaner.

Après quelques instants passés à s'examiner l'un l'autre, les portes s'ouvrirent et quelqu'un se faufila à l'intérieur, attirant leur attention à tous les deux.

Lily, soulagée d'avoir trouvé la bonne chambre, se précipita aux côtés de son fils. Elle commença à égrener un chapelet d'excuses à Harry, qui se contenta de sourire.

"Est-ce que tu comptes dire bonjour à ton petit-fils un jour?" lui demanda t-il. Elle se tut promptement et s'assit à côté de son fils.

Il lui tendit le bébé avant de s'étirer. "Il est si mignon!" ronronna t-elle, mais Harry n'y prit pas attention.

"Hé, je peut enfin revoir mes pieds! Ils sont vraiment si gonflés que ça? Pas étonnant que mes chaussures ne m'aillent plus." dit-il en agitant ses doigts de pieds, et Lily secoua la tête. Un grand cri remplit la pièce et tous deux reportèrent leur attention sur le bébé qui se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Lily.

"Il va bien?" demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

"Oui, oui, ça va aller. Il a peut-être mouillé sa couche?" dit-elle en montrant à Harry comment la vérifier. "Non? Il a peut-être faim." dit-elle.

"Mais il n'y a pas de biberon ni rien!" dit Harry, sa voix couvrant les pleurs.

"C'est un nouveau-né, il n'a pas besoin de biberon, juste de sa mère." dit-elle, et Harry comprit de quoi elle parlait.

"Oh non! Comment je suis censé lui donner le sein, j'en ai pas!" Lily secoua la tête.

"On va voir, ouvre ta blouse." demanda t-elle. Harry découvrit son torse. Ses tétons, autrefois petits et clairs, étaient maintenant plus foncés et très gonflés.

"Beurk!" dit-il en voyant ses nouveaux "atouts". Lily lui donna le bébé et lui montra comment le tenir correctement. Alors qu'il le tenait contre sa poitrine, sa bouche se referma dessus et il commença à téter.

"C'est vraiment bizarre!" dit-il; Lily ne répondit pas mais lui adressa un sourire qui signifiait clairement 'Je-te-l'avais-dit'. Crosby s'arrêta finalement après quelques minutes, un peu de colostrum coulant le long de son menton. Harry lui faire son rot comme Lily le lui avait expliqué il y avait des années avec Jack. Il donna le bébé à sa mère le temps de se rhabiller.

"Comment tu vas l'appeler?" demanda Lily en lui essuyant la bouche avec un mouchoir.

"Crosby Sirius Potter." Annonça t-il fièrement. Lily berça doucement le nouveau-né jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Harry se rallongea et se pelotonna sous les couvertures avant de demander. "Où est papa?" Comme de bien entendu, James transplana alors dans la chambre, Jack dans les bras.

"Désolé, tu as tout loupé, on viens de le rendormir!" dit Harry. Jack, reconnaissant finalement son frère, essaya d'aller vers lui. James le posa à terre et il se précipita vers le lit, sur lequel James le posa. Il attaqua quasiment Harry en lui bondissant dessus. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur, il ne s'était pas encore remis d'avoir accouché quelques heures auparavant.

"Fais attention!" dit James, et Jack se calma un peu, mais continua à pousser de petits cris d'excitation. Harry essaya de lui faire baisser le ton mais il était trop tard, et des pleurs retentirent de nouveau dans la chambre. Lily tendit Crosby à Harry qui le berça afin de le calmer.

Jack sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais un "Chut" de Lily le stoppa. Harry tenait Crosby suffisamment bas pour que Jack puisse le voir. Il examina son neveu, très occupé à observer son nouvel environnement.

"Maintenant Harry, on doit parler de ce qu'on va faire de lui quand tu retourneras à l'école." dit James. Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas, ce qui sera le mieux pour lui." dit Harry. Crosby, effrayé par tous ces gens et énervé d'avoir été réveillé plusieurs fois, se pelotonna contre Harry. "On peut parler de ça plus tard? Je suis encore fatigué."

"On reviendra directement après le travail ce soir, d'accord? Essaye juste de réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire." dit Lily en se levant, prenant avec elle un Jack réticent. Elle transplana, suivie de près par James.

La suite dans quelques jours!

NOTE IMPORTANTE: Je prévois de fonder un forum consacré à l'auteur de cette histoire, The mpreg spirit, et à cette histoire en particulier, probablement centré sur le thème du Mpreg, la grossesse masculine, dans Harry Potter. Je requiers votre aide pour me soumettre des idées de titre pour ce forum, et éventuellement des idées sur ce que vous voudriez y trouver. Tous les conseils seront pris en compte!


	17. Oh doux Jésus!

Je constate que j'ai bien fait de râler un peu, le nombre de reviews a grimpé en flèche! Continuez comme ça, vous êtes sur une bonne pente les enfants! Non, sans rire, merci beaucoup à tous, vous êtes super!

Par ailleurs, c'est la fête, 'What have I done?' a dépassé les 12000 hits aujourd'hui, et les cent reviews il y a quelque jours! Bravo à tous! La centième revieweuse, Shane, a gagné un petit cadeau: une fic à la commande! Guettez-là, elle sera en ligne bientôt, enfin le début en tout cas. Merci ma chérie!

Je passe également un annonce, si parmi vous se trouve un jeune homme aux joues rebondies et parlant anglais, l'auteur de cette fic aimerait faire connaissance!

Moji: J'ai essayé de t'envoyer un mail, ça n'a jamais fonctionné, je réponds donc ici. Moi aussi j'adore les Mpreg sirry, mais ils sont assez rares, et les meilleurs sont en anglais. Dans cette catégorie, je te recommande Lemons de The mpreg spirit, ainsi que Still the one, et If you could have one thing de Darkdemongc53. J'ai bien peur qu'en français on en trouve pas sur ffnet, ou alors on assiste pas à la grossesse. Mais je continue à chercher!

Chapitre 7: Oh doux Jésus!

"Fatigué, Sirius? Vous êtes sorti tard avec James hier soir?" demanda Rémus à Sirius après l'avoir vu bailler largement. Ce dernier fit non de ma tête. Ils étaient assis à la terrasse d'un petit café moldu; ils étaient supposés être en service dans une partie très calme de la ville.

"Nan, Cornedrue dormait comme un bienheureux pendant que je devais aider son pauvre fils qui hurlait en accouchant." dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à James, qui sourit.

"Harry va bien?" demanda Rémus, l'air inquiet, pendant que Peter paraissait excité et anxieux.

"Il allait bien ce matin." dit James.

"Tu le dois une fière chandelle, Cornedrue." dit Sirius en se balançant sur sa chaise. "C'est la troisième fois que j'ai failli me faire tuer par un membre de ta famille en train d'accoucher, deux fois pour Lily, et maintenant une par Harry."

"J'arrive toujours pas à croire que quelqu'un manque de louper la naissance de son premier fils, et encore rater celle du deuxième. Et maintenant tu dors pendant la naissance de ton petit-fils." dit Rémus en secouant la tête.

"Tu es récompensé pour ça, le pauvre gosse va devoir passer toute sa vie avec Sirius comme deuxième prénom." répliqua James.

Rémus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. "La relève arrive bientôt, si Cornedrue nous amenait voir la jeune maman?" Cette proposition fut accueillie par une série de murmure approbatifs.

Les quatre Maraudeurs traversaient le couloir de la maternité, pressés de voir le nouveau-né. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et virent Harry portant le bébé. Il leva les yeux vers eux.

"Hé! Mes premiers vrais visiteurs de la journée!" dit-il en souriant. Avant même qu'un seul d'entre eux ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux Sirius était déjà aux côtés de Harry, tenant le bébé et faisant de petits bruits.

"Du calme Sirius, il ne va pas s'envoler!" dit Rémus.

"Je peux pas m'en empêcher! Il est trop mignon!" dit Sirius, et le bébé se mit à gazouiller.

"Alors, c'est comment?" demanda Peter avec impatience. "Tu sais, avoir un bébé pour de vrai?"

"Pourquoi, tu veux te lancer, Queudver?" demanda Sirius. Peter rougit et les quatre autres se mirent à rire.

"Non, Sirius, mais je pensais que ça pourraît te servir de savoir, avec Lunard." répondit-il, Sirius et Rémus virèrent tous les deux au rose.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Hermione bondit dans la chambre. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard, l'air déçu.

"Tu pourrais au moins sourire et faire semblant d'être heureuse pour moi." dit Harry alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux.

Elle serra soudainement Harry contre elle de toutes ses forces. "Bien sûr que je suis heureuse pour toi ! Je suis juste déçue d'avoir manqué la naissance." dit-elle en continuant à l'écraser.

"Aïe, Hermione, peut pas respirer." parvint à dire Harry. Hermione le lâcha et eut un sourire coupable.

"Bon, on ferait bien d'y aller sinon Mc Collagen va demander nos têtes sur un plateau." dit Rémus en regardant sa montre. Sirius rendit Crosby à Harry et les quatre Maraudeurs transplanèrent.

"Alors, comment il s'appelle?" demanda Hermione alors que Harry le plaçait dans ses bras.

"J'étais pas très sûr de comment j'allais l'appeler, mais quand il est né je me suis décidé pour Crosby." dit-il, et Hermione sourit.

"Bon choix. Alors dis-moi tout!" dit-elle, et Harry se lança dans le récit de ce qu'il s'était passé après son départ, laissant le baiser de côté.

Après le travail, James et Lily rentrèrent vite chez eux, prirent une douche rapide, une petite sieste, et transplanèrent de nouveau à l'hôpital.

Ils étaient sur le point d'entrer dans la chambre lorsque le guérisseur en sortit. "Ah! Mr et Mrs Potter, je suis content de vous voir. Harry a de la visite mais je dois vous parler dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît." dit-il, et ils le suivirent. Lily lança un regard interrogatif à James, qui haussa les épaules.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le petit bureau et le guérisseur referma la porte derrière eux avant de leur faire signe de s'asseoir.

"Je peux vous offrir quelque chose, du thé? Du café?" demanda t-il, et ils déclinèrent l'offre. "Et bien, je vois que vous êtes pressés de voir votre fils, je ne vous retiendrai donc pas longtemps. Votre petit-fils va heureusement bien, mais votre fils, je ne suis pas sûr." dit-il. James et Lily pâlirent à ces mots.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" parvint à demander Lily.

"Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, enfin ils pourraient l'être un jour. Voyez-vous, il y a eu des… complications durant l'accouchement, nous l'avons découvert hier. C'est quelque chose que l'on voit très rarement dans les cas de grossesse masculines." dit-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

"Le corps masculin n'est pas conçu pour la gestation, et encore moins pour la naissance, et il arrive que l'effort causé ne pousse l'organisme à prendre des mesures désespérées, à faire tout et n'importe quoi pour que tout revienne à la normale. Parfois dans les premiers mois, cela peut aller jusqu'à détacher le bébé du corps, le suffoquer et le tuer. Cela a failli arriver autour du quatrième mois, la première fois que vous êtes venus ici je pense. La raison pour laquelle Harry n'a pas perdu le bébé est qu'une hormone provenant du corps du petit a miraculeusement stoppé le processus. Notre souci actuel est que ça risque de poser des problèmes s'il veut d'autres enfants." dit-il.

"Alors, en clair, il est stérile maintenant?" demanda James, et le docteur secoua la tête.

"Non, Mr Potter, il pourra toujours avoir des enfants s'il le désire, mais c'est risqué. Voyez-vous, l'hormone qui a empêché le bébé de se détacher était de la testostérone. Je dois vous prévenir, il survivra s'il a un autre fils; mais si c'est une fille alors lui et le bébé sont comme morts." dit-il, l'air attristé. "Mais à part ça, sa respiration devrait redevenir normale une fois que ses organes auront repris leur place, et il devrait récupérer ses parties génitales masculines dans peu de temps." dit-il avant de se lever pour les accompagner à la porte.

"Tu crois qu'on devrait le lui dire?" demanda Lily, et James fit non de la tête.

"Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, ça le terroriserait, même moi j'ai peur." dit James avec un frisson.

"Tu me fait marcher!" Lily et James entendirent dire Hermione.

"Pas du tout, je te jure. Je te parie même une noise que c'est vrai!"

"Je te crois, mais comment tu as bien pu faire pour te mettre dans une situation pareille?" débattit Hermione avec une expression mi-avide mi-choquée.

"Pour tout te dire, ça fait neuf mois et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à comprendre." dit Harry en secouant la tête.

Hermione remarqua alors Lily et James. "Bonjour Mr et Mrs Potter, ça faisait longtemps." dit-elle, et ils lui adressèrent un sourire.

"Tu veut savoir les rumeurs qui courent à l'école ou tu préfère entendre ça toi-même là-bas?" demanda t-elle à Harry qui haussa les épaules.

"Hier soir j'ai entendu dire que c'était le bébé de Drago."

"Pas étonnant, on peut si attendre quand on te voit aider ton 'pire ennemi'."

"Il y aussi une rumeur comme quoi Justin t'aurait violé cet été et que ce serait lui le père." dit Hermione, et Harry l'arrêta.

"Stop! Si elles sont toutes comme ça je ne veux pas les entendre." dit-il, et Hermione acquiesça.

Sirius, espérant avoir un moment de paix avec son filleul, entra dans la chambre et s'assit.

"Je vais te prouver que je ne mens pas!" dit Harry, et il mit Crosby dans les bras de Sirius. Hermione regarda Sirius, puis Crosby, puis de nouveau Sirius, et se plaqua une main sur la bouche.

"Oh mon dieu!" dit-elle d'une petite voix, comme pour essayer d'absorber l'information. "Oh doux Jésus!" dit-elle; Harry prit un verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit et lui aspergea la figure avec. "Merci, j'en avais besoin." dit-elle. Elle prit Crosby des bras de Sirius, qui émit aussitôt un gémissement coléreux.

"Désolé, il est un peu grincheux, je pense que c'est à cause de toutes ces interruptions et de l'inconfort de ce matin." dit Harry alors que Crosby ouvrait les yeux, clairement mécontent de tout ce dérangement.

"Quel inconfort?"

"Tu serais contente toi, si tu passais neuf mois et demi dans un confortable matelas à eau bien au chaud et qu'on te poussait dehors, puis que tu étais attaquée par les médias quelques heures après?" demanda t-il, et Hermione parut scandalisée.

"Ici?"

"Non, dans la nurserie ce matin, les photographes ont débarqué et ont commencé à prendre des photos jusqu'à ce que les infirmières arrivent à les jeter dehors. Le temps de faire ça, tous les enfants dans la pièce hurlaient à plein poumon." expliqua t-il. "Ca a pris une heure pour les calmer et les rendormir tous."

"Je ferais mieux d'y aller, Mc Gonagall a dit que j'avais trois heures et ça en fait au moins six que je suis là." dit Hermione avant de quitter la pièce en vitesse.


	18. Six semaines

Bon, je ne m'attends pas à un déluge de reviews pour ce chapitre, étant donné que vous allez tous être en train de lire le tome sept, bande de coquinous. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour raison pour vous abstenir, hein... Ce chapitre est court, mais définitivement crucial, donc je ne veux entendre personne râler! Allez hop!

Chapitre 18: Six semaines

Sirius regarda en souriant et en agitant la main Lily et James quitter la maison en voiture au coucher du soleil. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu il retourna à l'intérieur. Ils avaient ramené Crosby à la maison depuis quelques semaines et Sirius avait repris ses vieilles habitudes, à savoir passer son temps à traîner chez les Potter.

Mais c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Harry. Bon, Crosby aussi était là, mais il ne comptait pas, c'était un bébé.

Il se rendit dans le salon et vis Harry assis dans l'un des canapés, contemplant le feu de cheminée. Il tenait Crosby dans ses bras, lequel émettait de petits gargouillis. Ils avaient appris à reconnaître ce son comme une marque de contentement, ce qui avait valu au petit le surnom de Boursouf. Harry chantonnait doucement en le berçant paisiblement, la faisant commencer à fermer les paupières.

Sirius regarda Crosby s'endormir sans la moindre protestation. Harry se releva et l'emmena en haut, Sirius derrière lui. Il le déposa dans son berceau et ils l'admirèrent tous deux quelques instants avant de quitter la pièce. Sirius entoura Harry de ses bras, et ce dernier déposa un baiser à la fois doux et passionné sur les lèvres.

"Tu sais quel jour on est?" demanda t-il, et Sirius fit non de la tête. "Ca fait six semaines." murmura t-il à son oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

"Tu es sûr?" demanda Sirius, et Harry hocha la tête.

"Plus que sûr." dit-il, et il embrassa Sirius. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, et son amant le souleva et commença à le porter dans sa chambre.

"Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi." dit Harry. Sirius acquiesça, et Harry l'embrassa dans le cou tout en commençant à se battre contre les boutons de sa chemise.

Ensembles ils firent passionnément l'amour, avant de s'allonger l'un à côté de l'autre dans le lit, Sirius entourant Harry de ses bras.

"Je t'aime, Sir."

"Je t'aime aussi, Har." répondit Sirius. Cette fois il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à prononcer ces mots.

"Sirius. Sirius." Appela doucement une voix, et il ouvrit les yeux. Il aperçut confusément du vert et du roux. Il se releva immédiatement, terrifié à l'idée de s'être endormi dans le lit de Harry. "Du calme, Sirius." dit Lily. Il regarda alentour; il y voyait maintenant plus clair et il s'aperçut qu'il était dans le canapé du living room des Potter.

"Oh, d'accord." dit-il en se rallongeant. Lily lui sourit. "Tu peux rentrer chez toi." dit-elle, il se retourna dans le canapé pour se mettre face au dossier. "Ou tu peux rester ici, vu que c'est ce que tu m'as l'air de vouloir?" dit-elle. Il se contenta d'émettre un grognement en réponse.

Lily se leva du bras du canapé et alla à l'étage. Elle passa voir Jack (qui somnolait tranquillement après que son père l'eut ramené de chez Rémus) et Crosby. Elle allait rejoindre James quand elle s'arrêta devant la porte la plus proche.

Elle l'ouvrit doucement et entra. Elle vit la forme endormie de son fils aîné, sans chemise mais couvert par sa couverture à partir de la taille, une bras au-dessus de la tête pendant que l'autre pendant du bord du lit. Elle lui caressa la joue et il frissonna, sa respiration se figea une seconde avant de reprendre normalement. Elle prit une de ses mains dans la sienne, et son malaise s'effaça aussitôt.

Il ouvrit à moitié les yeux et lui sourit avant de les refermer, bien qu'il fût apparent qu'il était toujours à moitié éveillé. "Tu t'es bien amusé avec Sirius?" demanda t-elle, et il hocha la tête. "Bonne nuit mon cœur, je t'aime." dit-elle. Elle se leva pour partir et Harry serra doucement sa main.

"Moi aussi je t'aime maman." dit-il, elle vit que ses yeux étaient fermés mais il souriait. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit de la chambre. Si elle était restée plus longtemps, elle aurait pu se rendre compte que son fils était nu sous ses couvertures; et si elle avait demandé à quoi il s'était amusé avec Sirius, peut-être Harry aurait-il été suffisamment endormi pour le lui dire. Et si la pièce n'avait pas été si sombre, peut-être aurait-elle remarqué les sous-vêtements, bien trop grands pour appartenir à Harry, au pied du lit…

Si Lily avait vu toutes ces choses, peut-être aurait-elle pu éviter les événements malheureux qui allaient la séparer de son fils si longtemps…

Aaah, suspense quand tu nous tiens... Cruel, hein?


	19. Occupe toi de tes affaires!

Bon, je ne vous félicite pas! Seulement quatre reviews pour le chapitre précédent, vous avez de la chance que je vous aime, hein! Par ailleurs, pour le suspense et tout ça, les menaçes de mort doivent être adréssées à l'auteur, c'est pas de ma faute à moi!

Par ailleurs, j'ai vu que Kimmy Lyn avait ajouté cette histoire à ses favoris. Si c'est la même Kimmy Lyn que celle des Reporters dans Vertu je voudrais un autographe, s'il vous plaît. puppy eyes

Bon, voici un gentil chapitre, plus long que le premier pour le plaisir de vos yeux!

Chapitre 19: Occupe toi de tes affaires!

"Lily" s'exclama Pétunia d'une voix aiguë en serrant sa sœur contre elle. "Joyeux anniversaire!" dit-elle, et Lily lui sourit.

"Merci Petty." dit-elle en faisant signe à Dudley et Pétunia d'entrer. Vernon les suivait à une distance prudente, il avait eu de mauvaises expériences avec la magie.

En entrant dans le salon, Pétunia eut un hoquet de surprise et Lily vit Harry et Drago occupés à se peloter sur le canapé.

"Harry James Potter!" aboya t-elle, et ils bondirent loin l'un de l'autre. "Il me semblait vous avoir dit d'aller vous préparer." Harry se leva et partit en courant, suivi par Dudley. "Rentre chez toi, Drago." dit Lily. Drago rougit et partit en transplanant.

En arrivant dans la chambre de Harry, Dudley referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur le lit, pendant que Harry se changeait pour des vêtements moldus.

"Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé, cousin?" demanda t-il alors que Harry, en boxer, prenait son costume sur le lit.

"De quoi tu parles?" demanda t-il, et Dudley vint pincer la couche de graisse encore présente sur le ventre de Harry.

"Ca! Tu étais tout maigre, avant!" dit-il, et Harry eut un soupir.

"C'est compliqué."

"Et ben, tu ferais bien de perdre ça, je veux pas que tu me ressembles." dit Dudley en pointant son propre ventre.

"Ouais ouais." dit Harry en nouant sa cravate.

"Ton troisième?" demanda Pétunia à Lily en la regardant jouer avec Crosby au restaurant.

"Non, deux c'est plus qu'assez pour moi, Crosby est mon petit-fils." dit-elle. Les yeux de Pétunia, Dudley et Vernon se tournèrent vers Harry, qui rougit en baissant la tête.

"Qui est là mère?" demanda Pétunia à son neveu qui ne répondit pas. "Oh, elle t'a quitté?" Harry haussa les épaules.

"On peut dire ça comme ça." dit-il, et Pétunia se leva après un bref signe de tête.

"Je dois aller aux toilettes." dit-elle, et avec un autre signe de tête à Lily, cette dernière se leva et la suivit.

"Je vais faire un tour." dit Vernon avant de se lever et de quitter le restaurant. Harry, Dudley, James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter se retrouvèrent seuls à table.

"Et ben, et dire que je croyais que ça pouvait pas devenir plus bizarre. Mais en trois ans ça a vraiment empiré!" dit Dudley en secouant la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si bizarre?" demanda Harry.

"Et ben, tu es gay, tu as un fils, et puis il y a tout ce poids que tu as pris aussi." Harry se tendit. "Quand est-ce que ça a commencé? Tu sais un peu de sport t'en débarrassera facilement." dit-il. Lily, qui venait de revenir des toilettes, s'assit.

"Mon poids ne te regarde pas, pas plus que ma sexualité ou mon fils. Maintenant garde ton nez hors des affaires d'autrui ou la prochaine fois je le fais disparaître de ta sale tronche!" dit Harry. Sirius dut déguiser son rire en toux.

"Depuis quand tu es tellement agressif? Tu as vraiment changé!" dit-il avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les toilettes.

"Et toi tu es toujours le même crétin qu'à l'école primaire." dit Harry en donnant un coup de fourchette rageur à se nourriture.

"Harry, pas la peine d'être grossier!" le gronda Lily.

"Comme si Dudley pouvait se permettre de faire des commentaires sur mon poids. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour maigrir, j'ai pas besoin de me faire traiter de gros en plus." dit Harry. Sirius, qui commençait à virer au bleu à cause du manque d'oxygène, empêcha Lily de répondre.

Tout était affreusement calme ce soir là au manoir; pendant que James préparait une 'surprise' pour Lily, il l'avait chassée de la pièce. En passant devant la porte de Harry, elle entendit un soupir de tristesse et décida de mener sa petite enquête.

Elle entra dans la chambre et vit Harry, l'air très triste, étendu sur son lit en train de regarder un film moldu sur une histoire d'amour qui finissait mal. Lily s'assit au bord du lit et Harry éteignit la télé avec la télécommande. Mais à part ça il ne bougea pas, il resta la tête à l'envers pendant dans le vide par dessus le bord du lit, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

"Un an, toute une année." dit-il tristement après quelques minutes.

"Un an depuis quoi?" dit-elle.

"Un an depuis que tout a changé." répondit-il.

"Oh, tu veux dire cette histoire avec Sirius." dit-elle, et Harry hocha la tête. "Et bien, il en est ressorti quelque chose de bon, pas vrai?"

"Oui, mais je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour retourner à l'école à la fin du mois. Il n'a que quelques mois et il signifie déjà plus pour moi que n'importe quel homme ne le fera jamais." dit-il, et Lily lui caressa les cheveux.

"On doit tous se séparer d'eux tôt ou tard." dit-elle.

"Oui, et ça a pris au moins cinq mois avant qu'on ne puisse le laisser tout seul avec Sirius." dit James depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

"On l'avait laissé avant, mais il a fallu qu'il l'emmène sur cette chose! Même toi tu n'étais pas content qu'il l'ait pris sur la moto!" répliqua Lily, et James eut un éclat de rire.

"Tu es prête pour ta surprise?" demanda t-il, et elle hocha la tête.

"Donne moi juste une minute." dit-elle. "Bonne nuit Harry, et courage."

"Bonne nuit maman." dit-il alors qu'elle l'embrassait sur le front avant de se diriger vers la porte. "Et maman," ajouta t-il en se redressant. "si vous pouviez utiliser un charme de silence…" Lily éclata de rire et quitta la pièce.

Harry soupira et se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre pour contempler le ciel noir éclairé par la lune.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que des gémissements et des cris ne commencent à venir de la chambre de ses parents. Il soupira et se dit qu'il était content que Jack ait un charme spécial sur sa chambre qui permettait que l'on entende ce qu'il se passait dedans sans que lui entende dehors. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri retentit et Harry lâcha un juron; il se rappela que le charme n'avait pas été jeté sur la chambre de Crosby.

"On se calme là-dedans!" cria t-il en passant devant la chambre de ses parents pour aller chercher Crosby.

Il prit le bébé en pleurs dans ses bras et le tint contre son épaule, le berçant et chantonnant jusqu'à ce que les cris ne soient plus que de petits gémissements.

Il resta assis une demi-heure pendant laquelle Harry essaya de le rendormir, mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé Crosby ne semblait pas du tout emballé par l'idée.

"On joue les difficiles ce soir, hein?" dit-il. Le bébé se contenta de cligner de ses grands yeux gris. "Ta mamie va sûrement me tuer pour ça, mais tant pis. Je vais te montrer ce que je fais quand je ne peux pas dormir." dit-il. Il prit une couverture dans le berceau et la plaça autour de lui.

Il emmena silencieusement Crosby au rez-de-chaussée, jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch couvert. Il était aussi beau que celui de Poudlard, mais entouré de vitres renforcées ensorcelées pour laisser passer une agréable petite brise.

Il se dirigea vers le grand placard à balais et l'ouvrit. Crosby éternua à cause de la poussière. Harry le maintint à l'abri et le bébé se serra contre son épaule, une habitude qu'il avait prise, apparemment pour montrer son affection à sa 'mère'.

Harry prit son balai et décolla. Crosby devint nerveux et Harry le serra contre lui. Au bout d'une minute, il enleva le visage de l'épaule de Harry et regarda autour de lui.

Harry vola à vitesse réduite, et les yeux du bébé commencèrent à se fermer. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires il s'endormit, et Harry le regarda en souriant. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il y avait trois mois de ça il lui avait donné la vie. Il avait encore plus de mal à croire qu'un an jour pour jour auparavant il avait été conçu.

"Je t'aime, mon bébé, je t'aime déjà tellement que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi." dit-il, et Crosby se serra un peu plus contre lui.

_"La vie ne peut pas être meilleure que ça."_ pensa t-il.

"Harry James Potter!" Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement, la lumière l'aveugla à moitié. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais ici?" aboya Lily.

"J'ai dû m'endormir." dit-il en contemplant le décor familier du terrain de Quidditch. Ses bras étaient douloureux et il baissa les yeux pour voir Crosby paisiblement endormi dedans, ses cheveux lui tombant sur le visage; il avait l'air encore plus adorable que d'habitude. Lily avait dû le voir aussi parce que Harry reçut une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

"Tu as été voler avec ton fils! Comment as-tu pu être aussi irresponsable?" dit-elle avec colère, levant légèrement la voix, mais pas suffisamment pour réveiller Crosby.

"C'était juste pour l'endormir hier soir!" répliqua t-il, et Lily l'aida à se relever avant qu'ils n'aillent dans la cuisine où James essayait de ne pas faire brûler le bacon tout en empêchant Jack de mettre de la nourriture partout pendant qu'il mangeait tout seul.

Lily prit en main la cuisine à son grand soulagement. Il prit Crosby des bras douloureux de Harry.

"Il dort encore? Il est réveillé à cette heure-ci d'habitude." dit-il.

"Ton fils l'a emmené voler, cette nuit!" s'exclama Lily depuis la gazinière.

"Vraiment? Ca lui a plu?" demanda James, ce qui lui valut une claque sur l'oreille.

"Il a adoré, il était endormi en moins de dix minutes." dit Harry. "Avant, je pensais qu'il voulait me faire payer, maintenant j'en suis sûr." ajouta t-il.

"Comment ça," demanda James.

"Vous vous rappelez quand on a découvert que j'étais enceint. Ca commençai juste à ce voir, et les sautes d'humeur on commencé à se multiplier par dix." dit-il.

"Qui pourrait oublier ça?" dit James, l'air pensif.

_**Flash-back**_

_James leva les yeux de son journal en voyant Harry entrer dans la cuisine, reniflant et les yeux injectés de sang._

_"Ca va Harry?" demanda t-il, ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de la part de son fils._

_"J'ai l'air d'aller?" aboya t-il._

_"Je demandais juste comme ça…" dit James, et Harry éclata en sanglots._

_"Pourquoi vous me harcelez comme ça?" demanda t-il avant de quitter la pièce en courant, laissant Lily et James échanger un regard perplexe._

_"Les sautes d'humeur…" Ils soupirèrent tous deux avant d'aller chercher Harry._

_**Fin flash-back**_

"Et bien c'est ce même jour que j'ai dû arrêter de voler. Coïncidence? Je ne crois pas." dit Harry.

Crosby choisit ce moment pour se réveiller avec un bâillement dans les bras de James. Lily et Harry regardèrent avec amusement James faire tout un tas de petits bruits rigolos jusqu'à ce que Crosby ne commence à s'agiter après avoir vu sa mère à l'autre bout de la table.

James parut déçu quand Harry prit Crosby dans ses bras et le calma immédiatement avant de l'emmener à l'étage.

"On a du mal à croire qu'un jour lui aussi il a fait cette taille…" dit James, et Lily ne put qu'acquiescer.

Attention, prochain chapitre: Ron joue le vilain! Mouhahaha!


	20. La fin d'une amitié

Ahem. Désolée, ce chapitre aurait dû arriver avant-hier, je sais. Vous êtes gentiement priés de ne pas me frapper. Sinon, merci pour les reviews, continuez comme ça, vous êtes en bonne voie.

La suite arrivera plus vite, promis!

Chapitre 20: La fin d'une Amitié

"Ok, dites cheese!"

"Cheese!" répondirent-ils en chœur au moment du flash. Jack se frotta les yeux avec un petit cri mécontent.

Le 1er septembre était arrivé, il était 8 heures du matin. Jack, très élégant dans son uniforme et prêt à entrer à l'école primaire. James en tenue d'Auror, attendant de déposer son fils avant d'aller travailler; et Harry, débarrassé d'une grande partie de son surpoids et arborant fièrement son uniforme de Poudlard, avec ses badges de Préfet en chef et de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch accrochés dessus. Un cri retentit à l'étage et il disparut vivement dans la chambre de Crosby.

"Allez Jack, on ferait bien de t'amener à l'école." dit Lily avant de l'emmener en transplanant dans une contre-allée près de son nouvel établissement scolaire.

Harry était assis dans la Grande Salle un matin du début du mois de décembre lorsqu'un bel hibou noir vola vers lui et lui remit un petit mot.

_Harry,_

_Retrouve moi à la tour de Gryffondor ce soir à minuit, viens seul s'il te plaît._

_Sirius._

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander?" demanda Harry à Sirius après qu'il soit venu avec sa moto au sommet de la tour.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de partir avec moi en vacances à Noël? Il y a cette superbe petite maison sur une plage, sur la côte, et je me suis laissé dire que c'est très beau en hiver, même si tu peut pas nager."

"Rien que nous?"

"Et bien, Rémus sera là, mais je suis sûr de pouvoir me débarrasser de lui au moins un petit moment."

"J'adorerais venir. Mais, mes parents?"

"Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en charge."

"Non."

"Quoi?"

"Ta mère et moi en avons déjà parlé et c'est non Harry, tu étais à l'école presque tout le trimestre et maintenant tu veux repartir. Désolé mais tu as des responsabilités." dit James, et Harry hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce la mine sombre.

"C'est dommage, après qu'il ait travaillé si dur; un bébé, une relation solide, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et Préfet en chef, tout ça la même année." répondit Sirius. "Rémus aussi sera déçu." James releva la tête.

"Rém viens?"

"Ouais, c'était son idée. On était censé partir tous les deux, mais quand il a été chercher sa potion Tue-Loup chez Rogue il a vu combien il était stressé et il s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée."

"Hmmm." fut tout ce que répondit James.

"Alors Harry, comment va Drago en ce moment?" demanda Lily peu après le dîner alors que Harry et Hermione jouaient par terre dans le salon avec Crosby.

"On s'en fiche, on s'est séparé il y a une semaine." dit-il que Crosby et Hermione étaient lancés dans un concours de tirage de langue (que Crosby gagnait pour le moment).

"Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda Lily, et Harry haussa tristement les épaules.

"Ca commençait à être trop dur à gérer et on s'est disputé." dit-il. Crosby, remarquant la tristesse de sa mère, rampa jusqu'à lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

"Mama?" Harry le fixa avec des yeux ronds, sous le choc.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit bébé?"

"Mama!" répéta Crosby avec plus de confiance. Harry le prit dans ses bras et le fit virevolter dans les airs.

"Mon grand garçon intelligent!" dit-il avec excitation, Crosby eut un petit cri ravi. Lily et Hermione s'agenouillèrent sur le sol et écoutèrent attentivement, ce qui n'était pas nécessaire vu qu'il parlait fort et clair. Elles eurent deux cris de ravissement identiques, mais une grande plume rouge et or apparut de nulle part et tomba devant eux, interrompant ce moment de joie. Lily et Harry, sachant tous deux quoi faire avec de longues années de pratique, se levèrent et commencèrent à courir en tous sens.

Harry prit Crosby et le laissa jouer avec la plume sur le canapé pendant qu'il se précipitait à l'étage. Hermione resta là à regarder Lily aller chercher James, qui lui-même avait été récupérer Jack dans sa chambre.

Harry revint avec une couverture dont il entoura Crosby. "Où est le Portoloin?" demanda James, et Harry retira la plume qu'il avait commencé à mâchouiller de la bouche de son fils.

"Elle est un peu abîmée et baveuse, mais ça ira." dit-il, et chacun posa une main dessus au moment où James aperçut Hermione toujours assise au sol, perplexe. Harry la vit aussi et lui attrapa la main, la soulevant.

"Où va t-on?" lui demanda t-elle.

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard, viens." dit-il, et après que chacun ait posé un doigt sur le Portoloin. Avec un tiraillement au nombril, ils disparurent.

Il atterrirent à l'extérieur d'une grande maison, et Hermione regarda alentour, fermement accrochée au bras de Harry.

"Où est-on?" demanda t-elle.

"12 square Grimmaurd, en d'autres termes, chez Sirius." Murmura Harry alors que James frappait à la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit sur Sirius. En voyant qui était là, il sourit et les invita à entrer. "On a quelques minutes avant le début de la réunion, Dumbledore viens d'arriver." dit-il en les amenant dans le salon. Hermione admirait tout, fascinée par le détail de la décoration.

"Salut Mione, salut Harry!" dit une voix depuis le canapé. Hermione s'arracha à la contemplation de la maison et vit Ron assis là.

"Je sens que la réunion va être longue, je ferais bien d'aller chercher des couvertures pour les petits." dit Sirius.

"Je vais t'aider." répondit vivement Harry en donnant Crosby à Hermione avant de disparaître dans le couloir avec son parrain.

Ils atteignirent un grand placard, et Harry embrassa Sirius avec passion, après s'être assuré de n'être pas observés.

"Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé quelques minutes avant que le portoloin n'arrive." dit-il après avoir rompu le baiser, hors d'haleine.

"Quoi?" dit Sirius.

"Crosby a dit son premier mot." Les yeux de Sirius s'éclairèrent, et ils se séparèrent en croyant entendre frapper à la porte. Ils attrapèrent vite une pile de couvertures et retournèrent dans le salon, où ils trouvèrent Ron en train d'expliquer la raison de leur présence ici. Dès que Crosby aperçut Harry, il commença à se débattre dans les bras de la jeune fille.

"Mama!" appela t-il, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Harry le prit contre lui, et il lâcha un petit cri avant de répéter 'mama'.

"Wow, Harry, il s'est planté de sexe mon pote." dit Ron en riant, et Harry haussa les épaules. Un visage inconnu apparut d'un coin de mur.

"La réunion commence." dit-il, et la plupart des adultes quittèrent la pièce; mais avant que Sirius n'en ait le temps, une voix le rappela.

"Papa!" dit-il. Le cœur de Sirius sembla et se gonfler de bonheur, et tomber dans sa poitrine. Maintenant tout le monde allait savoir, et le fait que Rémus se trouvait toujours dans la pièce n'aidait en rien.

"Tu passes tellement de temps avec lui qu'il croit que tu es son père." dit Rémus, et la pièce entière éclata de rire. Sirius se retourna et prit Crosby qui lui tendait les bras. Les seuls à ne pas sourire étaient Lily et James, et Harry qui avait l'air à la fois inquiet et très amusé.

Sirius rendit Crosby à Harry, qui lui envoya un clin d'œil coquin. Les membres restants quittèrent la pièce, et alors que Sirius marchait aux côtés de James il put voir qu'il n'avait pas l'air ravi du tout.

"Je n'ai rien fait Cornedrue, juré." murmura t-il.

"Mais oui, Sirius, bien sûr."

"Je te dis la vérité, pourquoi je voudrais faire ça à Harry et aller dire la vérité à tout le monde?" dit-il, et James dut bien admettre qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose.

Après une demi-heure passée à jouer au morpion, et pour Sirius à essayer de convaincre James de le laisser emmener son fils en vacances, pendant que Dumbledore parlait, ils entendirent un grand bruit et un hurlement.

Tout le monde se leva pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il apparut que c'était Harry et Ron, très occupés à se hurler à la figure et à se battre, pendant que Hermione avait l'air terrifiée, Ginny anxieuse, et Jack et Crosby tout excités. Ils criaient même 'Harry' et 'mama', pour encourager leur champion.

"T'as plus de vie ou quoi?! Quand tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour les devoirs de Préfet en chef, c'est pour les matchs de Quidditch, et si c'est pas pour ça c'est pour le sale mioche sur le canapé! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?!" hurlait Ron. Les yeux de Harry s'étrécirent dangereusement.

"J'ai une vie, mais j'ai des responsabilités aussi!" grogna Harry en envoyant son poing droit dans le ventre de Ron de toutes ses forces, pendant que ce dernier le touchait à la lèvre. Une fois que Ron eut repris son souffle (le coup violent le lui avait coupé), il répliqua.

"Oh, alors c'est une responsabilité de jouer les putains?" dit Ron avant que les adultes n'interviennent pour les séparer.

Ils les traînèrent loin l'un de l'autre, et il fallut Sirius, James et Peter pour retenir Harry, et Fred et George pour retenir Ron. Ils se débattaient toujours tous deux lorsque Dumbledore lança un jet d'étincelles (Crosby et Jack le regardèrent tous deux faire avec émerveillement).

La panique cessa aussitôt. "Fred, George, emmenez Ron dans une chambre d'amis et tâchez de le calmer. Sirius et James, je vous prierais de faire de même. Les autres venez finir la réunion." Harry se laissa faire en protestant à peine, mais Ron hurlait en se débattant contre ses frères.

Ils l'emmenèrent dans une chambre à l'étage et fermèrent la porte. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un grognement.

"Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda James. Harry ferma les yeux, un bleu se formait sur l'un d'eux.

"Je ne sais pas trop, on jouait aux échec et Jack, ou Crosby je ne me rappelle plus, a commencé à pleurer. Je suis aller voir pourquoi, et tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ensuite Ron m'a attaqué en disant que je faisais ça pour le blesser."

"Faisais quoi?"

"Aucune idée."

"Tu sais Sirius, peut-être que ces vacances seraient une bonne idée." dit James, et Harry ouvrit un œil avec difficulté.

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, si on peut convaincre ta mère, et si c'est bon pour Sirius et Rémus. Tu pourras peut-être emmener Crosby."

"On part demain après-midi par Portoloin." dit Sirius.

"Je peux venir quand même?"

"Bien sûr que tu peux!" dit Sirius, et Harry l'enlaça.

"Merci!" dit-il alors que Sirius lui retournait la faveur.

"Est-ce que je t'ai jamais dit non avant Harry? Ne réponds pas à ça!" dit Sirius, faisant ainsi rire Harry. On entendit un petit cou et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Hermione entra au son des reniflements du bébé pelotonné contre son épaule.

Elle le donna à Harry qui le prit vivement. Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue, et quitta la pièce. Les sanglots se calmèrent dès que Crosby fut dans les bras de Harry. "Mama!" dit-il en se serrant plus près. "Maman reste."

"Ne t'en fais pas, je reste avec toi bébé." dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. James vit Sirius les observer, et quitta la pièce sans bruit, les laissant tous deux avec leur fils.

"Je peux le prendre?" demanda Sirius, presque effrayé que Harry refuse. Il lui tendit le petit, et Sirius le berça doucement en le regardant s'endormir contre son torse.

"C'est incroyable, en l'espace d'une heure on a eu la chance d'avoir un fils aussi beau." dit Harry à Sirius qui hocha la tête.

"C'était juste une heure?" demanda Sirius, et Harry fit signe que oui.

"Enfin il me semble. De toute manière, ça fait environ un an et deux heures que j'ai appris son existence, et en repensant à quel point j'étais indécis, à quel point tout allait mal, maintenant tout est absolument parfait." dit-il, et Sirius acquiesça de noveau. Harry fit apparaître un berceau d'un coup de baguette, et Sirius y déposa Crosby avant de se retourner vers Harry pour l'embrasser.

Au manoir, deux jours plus tard…

Sirius gémit alors que Rémus appliquait sa bouche contre sa nuque. Ce n'était pas comme Harry le faisait, mais c'était tout de même quelque chose. On entendit des bruits de pas, et tous deux relevèrent la tête.

Harry se tenait là, drapé de sa couverture. "Désolé, je ne pouvais pas dormir. Cauchemard." dit-il. Rémus sourit en secouant la tête.

"Non, ne sois pas désolé, ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous." dit-il en se déplaçant pour faire une place à Harry entre Sirius et lui.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se rendormir, le téléphone sonna dans la pièce voisine. Rémus lâcha un juron et se leva pour décrocher. Harry prit immédiatement avantage de la situation, et à la seconde où Rémus eut quitté la pièce il se tenait déjà bien plus près de Sirius qu'un filleul ne devrait se tenir avec son parrain.

"Espèce de filou." murmura Sirius, et pour toute réponse Harry l'embrassa profondément sur les lèvres. Sirius commençait à se mettre en jambe mais revint à la réalité et repoussa Harry.

"Tu es dingue ou quoi? Rémus est juste à côté!" dit-il, et Harry rit avant de le regarder avec un sourire en coin.

"Alors, je ne peux pas faire ça?" demanda Harry, et Sirius sentit une main sur le haut de sa cuisse, très près de son entrejambe.

"Non, Harry, je t'en prie, ne me fais pas ça!" supplia Sirius, et Harry lui envoya un sourire diabolique.

"Tu veux dire ça?" demanda t-il en faisant remonter sa main et en l'empoignant.

"Oui!" croassa Sirius, et le sourire de Harry se fit presque triomphal.

Il descendit la tête, plantant une série de baisers sur le torse nu de Sirius. Lorsqu'il eut complètement disparu sous les couvertures, Sirius entendit des pas et Harry se figea.

Rémus pénétra dans la pièce avec un soupir triste. "On dirait bien que vous allez rester à trois." dit-il. "Le travail m'a rappelé." Il soupira, embrassa Sirius et transplana.

Le visage de Harry émergea des couvertures avec un grand sourire, et continua à torturer Sirius jusqu'au petites heures du matin.


	21. Premiers pas

Alors, je vous l'avais dit que ça irai vite!

Bon, vous vous rappelez peut-être d'une suggestion pour monter un fan-club de cette histoire? Et bien c'est fait! Enfin le concept a évolué et s'est élargi, mais l'esprit est le même. J'ai créé un forum consacré aux fanfictions Mpreg Harry Potter: http://fanfictionhpmpreg.xooit.fr/

Je tâche d'y rassembler les meilleurs histoires possibles, traductions ou fics en français, et il y a également du fanart et des défis d'écriture. L'offre n'est pas hyper large pour le moment, mais ça va vite venir! Venez nombreux (pitié, veneeeez!).

Chapitre 21: Premiers pas

"Hé James?" demanda Sirius. Ils étaient adossés au mur en train de regarder Crosby se tenir à une table pendant que Harry l'encourageait à marcher vers lui.

"Ouais m'sieur?" répondit-il.

"Ca fait quoi d'être père?"

"Tu devrais le savoir maintenant, ça fait déjà un an." Il alla dans la cuisine avec un petit sourire, et Sirius le suivit.

"Non, je veux dire quand ils pleurent ou qu'ils ont besoin d'un truc. Quand on fait vraiment quelque chose pour eux, quand on aide vraiment à s'en occuper." dit-il, et James haussa les épaules.

"C'est un peu dur au début, mais ça en vaut la peine." dit-il, et en voyant la mine sinistre de Sirius il ajouta. "Hé, déride-toi! Tu ne regrettes pas ce qu'il s'est passé, si?" demanda t-il, et Sirius fit non de la tête.

"Non, je sais que j'ai fait le mauvais choix en lui faisant du mal comme ça."

"C'est mieux de l'avoir fait à ce moment que plus tard, et puis, si tu ne l'avais pas fait et que je vous avais surpris, tu aurais eu plus qu'un nez cassé." dit James, l'air mal à l'aise.

"Alors, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez apprécié votre semaine seuls avec Lily?" dit-il, et la colère de James se transforma en sourire en coin.

"Tu oses le demander?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une autre?" demanda t-il. "Et cette fois tu peux déposer les gamins chez Rémus pour la nuit, puisqu'il doit travailler. Encore." Le sourire de James s'élargit encore plus. Peter débarqua soudain comme un flèche dans la cuisine.

"James! Sirius! Venez vite!" dit-il, et ils se précipitèrent tous deux hors de la pièce. Ils trouvèrent tout le monde à terre, l'air ravi en regardant Crosby marcher d'un pas mal assuré des bras de Rémus à ceux de Harry.

Une fois à destination, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de sa mère et la pièce éclata en applaudissements et en sifflets. Sirius regarda simplement avec un sourire et un pincement au cœur, pensant que peut-être, juste peut-être, s'il n'avait pas été si salaud, il n'y aurait pas de secret et il aurait pu partager ce moment avec Harry au lieu de se contenter de regarder.

Ce soir-là, après que tout le monde fut reparti, Sirius resta jouer avec Crosby après avoir réussi au prix de gros efforts à l'arracher à Harry. Il releva la tête en voyant passer Lily, elle commença à nettoyer des assiettes.

"Alors, est-ce que James t'as demandé?" demanda Sirius, et Lily fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi?" dit-elle, et James entra dans la pièce. "Tu dois me demander quoi James?" demanda t-elle.

"Ca te plairait une nouvelle semaine peinard à Pâques?" demanda Sirius. "En partant du fait que vous serez assez malins pour larguer les enfants chez Rémus pour une nuit." dit Sirius alors que Crosby commençait à lui tirer la manche pour avoir un peu d'attention.

"Papa!" gloussa t-il, et Sirius vit du coin de l'œil le regard que Lily lança à James, et il sut alors qu'ils les laisseraient avec Harry avoir du temps pour eux.

Puisqu'ils de regardaient, Lily et James ne virent pas le regard qu'échangeaient Sirius et Harry, et perdirent une autre (et probablement dernière) opportunité de tout stopper avant que les problèmes n'arrivent…

"Sirius?" demanda Harry, allongé sur le torse de Sirius tard dans la nuit pendant les vacances.

"Humm?" grogna Sirius.

"Combien de temps ça va rester secret?" demanda t-il, et Sirius ne répondit pas. "Parce que j'ai envie de le dire." Cela réveilla totalement Sirius.

"Quoi? Harry? Tu es devenu fou?" dit-il en se levant, ce qui expédia Harry par terre.

"Je suis fatigué de devoir mentir, ça fait pus d'un an!" dit Harry avec colère, et Sirius eut un gros soupir.

"Tes parents nous tueraient tous les deux! Comment peux-tu être assez stupide pour ne serait-ce que penser à leur dire à un moment pareil! Tu sais ce qu'ils diraient!" s'exclama t-il. "Et Rémus, que va t-il dire?" Harry se leva.

"C'est pour ça que tu ne veux rien dire, du moment que tu as Rémus pour le baiser quand je ne suis pas dans le coin, tu es content!" hurla Harry en courant hors de la pièce.

"Aaargh!" dit Sirius, et il retomba sur le lit, bouillant de colère. Il resta là environ une heure avant de commencer à se sentir mal vis à vis de ce qu'il avait dit, et il réalisa ce que disait Harry. Il se leva et commença à fouiller la villa à sa recherche. Il était sur le point d'abandonner lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un sur la terrasse de devant.

"Harry?" demanda t-il en sortant et en s'asseyant à côté de lui. "Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit Harry, tu sais je ne le pensais pas, j'étais sous le choc."

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder droit devant lui. "Si ça peut te rendre heureux Harry, je suis prêt à négotier." dit Sirius, et Harry se retourna vers lui pour montrer qu'il écoutait. "On pourra leur dire après ton 18ème anniversaire, et s'ils sont contre, et bien ils ne pourront rien faire parce que légalement tu seras adulte. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, tu peux attendre juste un peu plus longtemps?" dit-il. Harry hocha la tête et sourit.

"Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu suggère pour oublier cette dispute?" demanda Harry.

"Aller à l'intérieur, se soûler au Whisky Pur Feu avant de baiser comme des bêtes?" proposa Sirius. Harry eut un sourire en coin, haussa les épaules et se leva.

Accoucher avait légèrement élargi ses hanches et Harry, comme toujours, en tira parti en entrant, marchant volontairement doucement, balançant les hanches.

"Tu viens?" demanda t-il en s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte avec un clin d'œil à Sirius, qui se leva en vitesse et le suivit dedans.


	22. Calamar géant

Bon, ce chapitre est cours, mais il faut vous y faire parce que les 3 autres qu'il reste le sont aussi. Et oui, trois, c'est tout.Ca fait tout drôle de se dire ça... Bref, c'est cours, mais, euh intense on va dire. Les menaces de mort sont à adresser à l'auteure pas à moi. Merci.

Chapitre 22: Calamar géant

Sirius tendit attentivement l'oreille en descendant le couloir; les seuls bruits provenaient de la salle de bain. La porte était entrouverte, et il entra.

Harry se retourna. "Hé," dit-il alors que Sirius venait par derrière lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres. Ils se séparèrent lorsque de l'eau les éclaboussa et un petit gloussement émergea de la baignoire.

Sirius vit Crosby très occupé à ricaner et il les éclaboussa une fois de plus. Sirius sourit en regardant Harry essayer de laver Crosby, se faisant tremper au cours de la manœuvre, mais il vit à son visage que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry?" demanda t-il, et Harry secoua la tête.

"Je te le dirai plus tard." répondit-il vaguement.

"Calamar géant!" hurla Crosby, et tous deux reçurent une nouvelle vague d'eau, plus le shampooing qu'il avait attrapé sur le bord de la baignoire.

"C'est l'heure de sortir." dit Harry en soulevant Crosby et en l'enroulant dans une serviette.

Sirius suivit Harry en silence alors qu'il portait Crosby dans sa chambre et le posait sur la table à langer. Il le sécha et alla chercher un pyjama dans l'armoire.

"Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas maintenant." dit Sirius, et Harry l'ignora. Harry était sur le point de se répéter lorsque Harry répondit enfin.

"Juste quelques minutes, ok?" demanda t-il en commençant à habiller leur fils.

"Et pourquoi tu es à la maison au fait?" demanda Sirius.

"Dumbledore m'a laissé venir pour le week-end." dit-il en soulevant Crosby pour le mettre dans son lit, avant de lui chanter une berceuse. Ses yeux se fermèrent et Harry et Sirius l'embrassèrent tous deux sur le front avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry entra dans sa propre chambre et se plaça devant la fenêtre. Il contempla la vue et Sirius entoura sa taille de ses bras. "Tu peux me le dire maintenant?" lui dit-il à l'oreille, et Harry soupira avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

"Sir, je t'en prie ne te mets pas en colère mais… je crois que je suis encore enceint." Harry détourna le regard et Sirius le regarda, en état de choc complet.

"Comment c'est possible? On a fait attention, non?" dit Sirius, et Harry secoua la tête.

"Oui, mais tu te rappelles le mois dernier quand on était au manoir et qu'on a bu tout ce Whisky?"

"Quoi? On a pas utilisé de préservatif? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit de me protéger?" dit Sirius.

"Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, j'étais aussi saoul que toi. Je m'en suis rappelé la semaine dernière quand j'ai commencé à vomir." répondit Harry.

"Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une espèce de gastro?" demanda Sirius.

"Je suis sûr, je me sens pareil que la première fois." dit-il.

"Mais je veux dire, tu as une preuve tangible, comme un test?" demanda Sirius, et Harry se libéra de ses bras.

Il ouvrit sa robe et Sirius le regarda. Ses abdominaux, habituellement durs comme de la pierre à cause des entraînements de Quidditch, n'avait pas disparus, mais ils étaient bien moins nets que la dernière fois que Sirius les avait vus.

Harry referma sa robe, et cela sembla convaincre Sirius. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" demanda t-il, et Harry se détourna de nouveau.

"Tout ce qu'il me faut c'est 20 gallions puisque je ne peux pas demander à mes parents, et que tu me prennes rendez-vous à Ste Mangouste pour un avortement." dit-il, et malgré la force avec laquelle il avait envie de dire à Harry de ne pas avorter, il acquiesça simplement, espérant qu'il changerait d'avis.


	23. L'heure est venue

Bien, alors soyez prévenus, ce soir vous êtes gâtés. Vous aurez trois, je dis bien trois chapitres! Les trois derniers. Je pars en vacances demain, et je me serais sentie mal de vous faire attendre si longtemps pour la fin. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit?

Chapitre 23: L'heure est venue

"Harry? Harry? Harry!" appela Hermione, et Harry releva la tête.

"Ouais?" demanda t-il, s'arrachant à la contemplation rêveuse de la cheminée ronflante de la salle commune.

"Réponds à ma question." dit-elle, et il lui fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi?" demanda t-il en se redressant, et Hermione soupira d'agacement avant de se lever et de rassembler ses affaires. "Hé, où tu vas?" demanda Harry.

"Profite de ton week-end Harry. Profites-en pour t'éclaircir les idées. Tu as été distrait toute la semaine et les ASPIC arrivent. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de les rater." dit-elle avant de monter dans son dortoir sans se retourner.

Harry se retourna tristement vers le feu. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Dans moins de 24 heures il était supposé se rendre avec Sirius dans une clinique privée (Ste Mangouste était trop risqué à cause de la presse) pour avorter de son bébé. Il devait anéantir une vie humaine. Une vie qu'ils avaient créée. Et même pas la première en plus. Durant la semaine passée il en était venu à regretter sa suggestion à un tel point qu'il avait envie de se donner des coups de pieds pour l'avoir formulée. Il soupira, se leva, et alla faire sa malle.

"Harry?" demanda Sirius, et Harry leva les yeux de la table. Il n'avait pas le droit de manger à cause du lendemain, et de toute manière il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

"Oui Sirius?" répondit-il.

"Tu es sûr de vouloir vraiment aller jusqu'au bout?" demanda Sirius. "Je veux dire, avec l'av-" Harry l'interrompit.

"Je t'en prie, ne le dit pas."

"D'accord, mais, tu veux vraiment euh, ben, le faire, demain?" demanda t-il, et Harry ne dit rien pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

"Ce n'est pas que j'en ai envie Sirius. Je dois le faire. Cette fois je n'ai vraiment pas le choix." dit-il tristement.

"Mais tu n'es pas obligé, tu n'as qu-" Il interrompit de nouveau Sirius.

"S'il te plaît Sirius, je me sens assez coupable comme ça. Mais je ne peux plus reculer. Je vais aller me coucher tout de suite, je ne peux pas manger de toute manière. Bonne nuit." dit-il. Il embrassa Sirius sur la joue et quitta la pièce. Sirius soupira et se prit le visage dans les mains. Pourquoi la vie devait-elle être si compliquée?

Le trajet sur la moto de Sirius le lendemain matin fut silencieux, mais il sentait les bras de Harry trembler autour de sa taille, parce qu'il était nerveux et terrifié. Ils l'étaient tous les deux. Ils atterrirent face à un bâtiment blanc de deux étages, entouré d'un grand jardin. Sirius soupira et se leva, il aida Harry à descendre et l'enlaça. A sa grande surprise, Harry éclata en sanglots contre son épaule.

Sirius lui tapota le dos en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. "Je ne peux p-pas Sirius. Je ne peux pas détruire notre enfant, ce n'est pas juste de laisser vivre Crosby et détruire celui-là avant qu'il ait eu une chance de vivre." sanglota t-il.

"Tu n'es pas obligé, chéri." dit Sirius, et Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?" demanda t-il.

"Viens, d'abord on se tire d'ici, je te dirai ça une fois à la maison."


	24. Plus pour longtemps

Et voilà, la suite! Plus qu'un chapitre, c'est émuuuuvant!

Chapitre 24: Plus pour longtemps

"Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir encore tenir, Sirius!" dit Harry, et il fronça les sourcils.

"C'est quand même pas si dur que ça?" répondit-il, et Harry lui lança un regard assassin.

"Essaye de cacher une grossesse à tout le monde et on reparlera."

"Agis juste normalement."

"C'est ce que je fais. Comme si c'était pas assez dur comme ça de contrôler les sautes d'humeur et d'ignorer les envies, c'est de plus en plus dur de planquer ça!" s'exclama Harry en ouvrant sa robe pour montrer un ventre qui faisait exactement la même taille que la première fois que Sirius l'avait vu enceint de Crosby. "Quatre moi, c'est pas exactement facile à cacher."

"Tu avais pas dit que ça faisait deux mois?" répliqua Sirius.

"C'est ce que je croyais, mais vu la taille qu'il fait déjà je pense que c'est plutôt quatre." dit-il, et Sirius hocha la tête, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

"Et ben, tu as fini les ASPIC aujourd'hui, non? Et il reste quoi, une semaine d'école, tu crois pouvoir tenir?" demanda t-il, et Harry secoua la tête.

"Il reste deux semaines, et Hermione soupçonne déjà quelque chose. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, le robes qu'on m'a fait en avril pour la cérémonie de fin d'étude ne me vont plus." dit-il, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il les essuya hâtivement en rougissant.

"Tu ne peux pas utiliser le même charme que l'autre fois?" demanda Sirius, et Harry fit non de la tête.

"Il fallait des incantations spéciales et tout, c'est ma mère qui l'avait fait pour moi."

"Merde. Bon, et bien on va devoir le faire plus tôt que prévu."

"Tu veux dire que ça y est, on le fait?" dit Harry, et Sirius hocha la tête.

"Oui, on a pas le choix. Mais si tu as ne meilleure idée..?"

"Non, c'est bon."

"Ok, bon, retrouve moi dehors à minuit. Amène Crosby et tout ce que tu peux prendre avec toi. Je vais y aller pour vérifier que tout se passe comme prévu, on se voit ce soir, d'accord?"

"D'accord, je t'aime Sir."

"Moi aussi, Har." dit Sirius avant de transplaner.

Lily regarda par la porte du placard pour voir son fils penché au-dessus d'une espèce de boîte. Elle sourit et entra. Il se retourna et lui rendit son sourire.

"Salut." dit-il, et elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda t-elle en le regardant fouiller dans la boîte.

"Je regardais juste quelques vieux trucs." dit-il et elle sourit en regardant la porte du placard. Elle était couverte de photos, depuis une sur laquelle il devait avoir trois ans et était assis avec son père sur un balai, jusqu'à une grande image datant d'environ un moi, lorsque Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch.

Elle reposa les yeux sur lui, il avait l'air très nerveux, et à ses yeux injectés de sang, on pouvait dire qu'il avait pleuré. "Harry? Ca va?" demanda t-elle, et il releva les yeux et cilla.

"Ouais, c'est juste le stress des ASPIC." mentit-il.

Et bien, ils sont finis maintenant, et dans quelques jours tu en auras fini avec l'école et tu pourras commencer la formation d'Auror." dit-elle. "Tu as grandi tellement vite, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que tu serais là dans sept mois." Elle soupira et Harry lui sourit. "Et maintenant te voilà à deux semaines de la fin de tes études."

"Et bien, au moins il te reste encore sept ans, et avant que tu le saches, tu auras un petit-fils à Poudlard aussi." dit-il, ce qui la fit sourire.

"Allez viens, le dîner va refroidir." dit-elle en se levant, avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

Le dîner fut silencieux, mis à part pour les rires et les gargouillis de Jack et Crosby. Lily et James n'avaient pas grand chose à dire, et Harry dut résister à l'envie de manger plus que d'habitude, de peur d'éveiller les soupçons. Il eut du mal à se retenir de sortir la bouteille de sirop de réglisse de sa poche pour en verser dans son assiette.

On entendit finalement un petit cri et Harry vit Crosby lui tendre les bras. Harry sourit et se leva pour le prendre. Alors qu'il marchait vers la porte, une mais se glissa dans la sienne et il vit Jack le regarder. Il sourit et Jack lui exhiba toutes ses dents en retour, avant qu'ils ne sortent de la pièce.


	25. Au revoir la vie! Bonjour liberté!

Et voilà, c'est fini. Snif. Cette histoire a une suite,que je vais traduire.Cela dit cela attendra quelques temps, mais je vous retrouve très vite avec 'Reluctance', une nouvelle histoire du même auteur, une perle. J'espère vous y retrouver!

Chapitre 25: Au revoir la vie! Bonjour liberté!

BIIIP BIIIP BIIIP BIIIIP!

"Merde merde merde merde!"

Harry se leva avec une série de jurons, sa main fouillant le vide à la recherche de son réveil avant qu'il ne réveille toute la maison. Il s'arrêta et il retomba sur son lit, se frottant les yeux. Il tourna la tête pour envoyer un regard meurtrier aux chiffres lumineux incriminés, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il avait dû s'endormir alors qu'il était en train de lire. Il bondit en voyant l'heure. 11h45, merde! Il n'avait que 15 minutes avant que Sirius n'arrive.

Il attrapa la première robe qui lui tomba sous la main, en soie noire, qui était très serrée et inconfortable au niveau de son ventre. Elle devait faire la même taille que son uniforme, mais la soie ne se détendait pas aussi facilement que le coton. Il l'enfila, ainsi que sa cape, avant de prendre sa baguette et de la mettre dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas le temps de prendre ses affaires ainsi que celles de Crosby (il doutait que Sirius ait des couches), alors avec un soupir, il jeta un dernier regard sur sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre de Crosby et commença à mettre ses affaires dans sac imprimé avec des motifs de petits Boursoufs. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il était 11h55. Il regarda Crosby quelques secondes. Il était adorable, enroulé dans la couverture parsemée de petits balais (sans aucun doute un cadeau de son grand-père obsédé de Quidditch), le pingouin en peluche de Sirius coincé sous le bras et le pouce dans la bouche. Harry le prit dans ses bras et s'assura qu'il était bien couvert.

Il ouvrit les yeux, se demandant qui le réveillait, mais en voyant sa mère ici il sourit et se blottit contre son épaule. Il se rendormit, Harry sourit et quitta la pièce. Alors qu'il refermait la porte, une petite voix l'appela.

"Harry?" dit Jack d'une voix endormie depuis le couloir, et Harry se figea.

Il soupira en descendant les escaliers, un peu plus triste d'avoir dû voir son petit frère une dernière fois de cette façon. En passant devant le terrain de Quidditch, il s'arrêta. Il pouvait toujours prendre son balai pour l'emmener.

Il secoua la tête et continua à marcher. Les portes du terrain étaient grandes et lourdes, et elles faisaient beaucoup de bruit quand on les ouvrait. Et puis il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer à ses parents ce qu'il faisait ici en plein milieu de la nuit avec son fils, un sac d'affaires de bébé sur l'épaule et un ventre clairement rond.

Il sortit et ne vit rien. Il soupira, et une minute plus tard, une lumière apparut sur sa gauche. Elle devint de plus brillante, jusqu'à ce que Sirius n'apparaisse sur sa moto.

Il regarda Harry et lui fit signe de monter derrière lui. Harry tint Crosby serré contre lui lorsque la moto redémarra. En prenant de la vitesse, il regarda la maison rétrécir en dessous.

Il se retourna tristement et reposa sa tête contre le dos de Sirius. Il sourit légèrement. Evidemment, ils laissaient beaucoup derrière eux, leur travail, leurs familles, leurs amis, mais quelque chose de meilleur les attendait, où que ce soit. Une famille, la liberté, un nouveau bébé, et plus que tout, la vie ensemble


End file.
